Magical Tamer
by Rwbyknight
Summary: Challenge from God of Challenges. Being adopted by Rumiko Nonaka then gaining a digimon partner how will Takashi's years at Hogwarts turn out. this fanfic is currently being remade
1. author note

**Magical Tamer**

 **Hello I'm Rwbyknight here with a new fanfic because a) I've had some ideas and b) I'm bored this is a challenge from the God of Challenges**

 **Summary: After getting abandoned by the Dursley's Harry gets transported to** **Shinjuku** **; there he gets adopted by** **Rumiko Nonaka** **resulting in Rika being an overprotective sister to Harry Potter/** **Takeshi.**

 **Abuse Harry**

 **Different name**

 **Partner: Falcomon**

 **Hogwarts House when and if I'm going to let harry go to Hogwarts: I don't know**

 **Over protective Rika**

 **Kinder Rika**

 **Overprotective Falcomon**


	2. Gaining a family

**Magical Tamers CH 1**

 **Hello, everybody, this is Rwbyknight with a new story. This is a challenge from the God of Challenges that I have been interested along with a few others. So without further ado set the show begin  
**

The Dursleys' are having the time of their lives at the moment. Mr. Dursley gets an exclusive interview with his drill company set in Japan with luxury everything. But that is not all. They finally get the chance to get rid of their horrible, unpleasant, shaggy, freak of a nephew.

"Look, I don't care if you are related to me, but you do not belong here in this family," said Mr. Dursley while giving a punch after each word. The family was in Shinjuku on a vacation trip, but couldn't leave Harry at home because Ms. Figg was out of town.

"Here you go Freak." said Petunia.

After driving away Harry just walks around; he runs into a 21-year-old woman wearing a pale pink mid-thigh shirt knee high boots and a blue wave design button up.

"Hello what are you doing all alone." she asked Harry, "I don't know my relatives left me," he answered honestly.

At this the woman scowled, "Well why don't you come with me to my house." she then introduced herself, "My name is Rumiko Nonaka and you are?" she asked. "Harry Potter." The boy answered.

"How are you?" she again asked.

"I'm seven years old." he answered again.

"I have a daughter that's two years older than you so I hope you both get along." she said, and with that they were at Rumiko's house.

"Hello dear, how was your walk around the park." a 42-year-old woman wearing baggy jeans and a shirt and over that an apron. "Who's this?" she asked seeing Harry. "Kaa-san this is Harry Potter; his relatives left him in the park?" At this, the woman was disappointed. "I'm Seiko Hata Rumiko's mother.

"Kaa-san you're home." an 8-year-old girl came running in wearing jean shorts and a white shirt with a heart with wings design on it. Looking at her she saw a boy younger than her wearing what looks like rags.

"Hi who are you?" she asked.

"I-I'm Harry potter." he stuttered.

"Harry dear you said you were abandoned right," at this Harry nodded, "What did your relatives make you do?" Rumiko asked.

"They made me do all the chores and if I messed up they would beat me." He answered.

"They made you do all the work how old were you started?" Seiko asked both women and little girl surprise and horrified.

"I was five when I started." He said.

"Where are your parents?" Seiko asked worried.

"They said they died in a car crash." Harry answered.

Rika asked, "Why did they do that to you?"

"They kept saying that I was a freak and that freaks deserve beatings." Harry answered

At this Rika when and hugged him and Rumiko looked at her mother silently asking her if they could adopted Harry. "Of course." She mouthed.

"Harry, can I ask you something?" Rumiko asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"How would you like for me to adopt you?" she asked.

Hearing this both children was surprised and shocked especially Harry.

"Really are you sure?" he asked looking at the both of them; they both nodded yes the result was that a) Rika was screaming happily and jumping up and down and b) Harry was crying in happiness.

That the adoption center, the receptionist said after all the proper paperwork asked, "Now we need is the name." At this both all three women looked at Harry with Rumiko asking, "Do you want to be called Harry or have a different name?" 

"I want a different name," Harry said.

"Well what name do you want?" the receptionist asked.

"The name I choose is Takeshi." the now named Takeshi said.

"Ok now last name." she said after typing the name on the computer.

"It's going to be Nonaka." Rumiko said and Takeshi nodded when the receptionist looks at him.

"Ok, Harry Potter does no longer exist it is now it is Takeshi Nonaka lives." She said.

"Thank you, Miss." Seiko thanked.

At the house, Rika was happy that she has a little bother now, and she sure showed it. "Yes, yes, yes I have a little brother."

"So what do I call you?" Takeshi asked his new sister.

"You say Onee-san." Seiko answered her adopted grandson.

"And you call Takeshi Otouto." Rumiko said to her daughter.

"Kaa-san can we eat now I'm hungry." Rika asked her mother.

"Of course we can."

At this Rika grabbed her little brother's hand and ran to the house.

While this was happening he thought 'I have family now.'

In a castle in England, little nick knacks in the room the humming started to lessen and the hat in the room said to no one, in particular, said, "Well interesting times are starting to come."

 **The first chapter done wow I never thought that I would actually do a challenge from a fellow author but I'm done for now. Post in the comments of you want to harry to go to Hogwarts or if you want to harry to go to a Japanese Magical School so in the mean time in five or seven chapters will be the siblings getting Renamon and Falcomon and some other things.  
**

 **This is Rwbyknight signing off (leaves in a swirl of white rose petals).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, I wasn't expecting those follows and favorites so quickly thank you everyone. I still need to know in the comments if you want Harry to go to Hogwarts or a Japanese Magical school. Can anyone tell me if there is a site that shows all the cards used in the tamers show, and can anyone tell me the name of the schools the three went to? Now that's out of the way let's start the show.**

 **MG CH2 Over the years and gaining a friend**

"Wow Onee-san you were amazing out there I wish I was as good as you." a 9-year-old boy said to the girl next to him wearing khaki shorts with side pockets sketchers and a shirt with a Ravemon on it.

"No need to wish Otouto with the way you nearly made it to the finals in the rookie portion of the tournament you can probably beat me in time." an 11-year-old girl wearing jean pants sneakers and a collared shirt with a heart with angel wings on it said to her little brother.

Hearing this he was surprised and was happy his big sister said that about him.

Over the 2 years Takeshi live his new live he and Rika got into the new game Digimon with the both of them gaining their favorites for Rika it was Renamon and for Takeshi it was Falcomon. 

Along with that Rika has become overprotective on her little brother because every time the girls pick on her little brother in any shape or form she tends to punch first and questions . . . that depends on how mad she is. Takeshi doesn't mind because he liked the feeling of someone looking out for him.

In the years even though they were forced to go to the photo shots with their mother Takeshi actually made it bearable for the older girl because she actually smiled when she and Takeshi were in the shots together.

"Hello Kaa-san, hello Obaa-san." the children said together.

"Hello, how was the tournament." Rumiko asked liking the way the 2 were bonding.

"It was alright Onee-san won the tournament." Takeshi said causing Rika to blush.

"Well, Otouto did pretty well making it to the top 10 of the 20 people in the tournament." Rika said putting her brother in a head lock.

"Onee-san!" her little brother yelled trying to get out of said head lock.

Seeing this both mother and grandmother laughed at the sight.

"Well," Seiko began, "Rest for now lunch will begin and in the meantime maybe Takeshi can work on his magic." Remembering when he first did his magic

 **Flashback**

It was mid-summer and Rumiko was working on making lunch when she heard a yell.

"What happened?" she questioned.

When both Rumiko and Seiko came to the room; they saw that Rika was looking under the bed and Takeshi, they realized was under it when they saw Rika trying to get Takeshi out from under the bed, and a broken plate with food all over the floor.

"Kaa-san Obaa-san help!" the little girl said upon seeing them.

"What happened?" their mother said.

"We were playing when the plate started to start flying off the table and when I told Otouto he went running under the bed." the little girl explained.

After that the doorbell rang, "I'll go get it" the grandmother said heading to the door.

"Takeshi-chan what happened?" the mother asked.

"It happened again." the boy said shaking

"What happened again?" she asked once more.

"The reason my relative left me."

After hearing that she realized why they left him, but before she could say anything she heard.

"It's called magic." a female voice said.

Turning to the door both mother and daughter turned to the door to see Seiko and a woman in a business suit.

"How do you know that?" Rumiko asks

"Because I work for the Japan society of Magic," she began, "My associates got wind of a burst of magic in the area and it's my job to explain what it was."

"My name is Kuroko Smith (From Daily Life with a monster girl and I don't own that)." Smith introduced herself.

"You said the bad word." Takeshi said coming out of the bed causing Rika to hug him.

"Bad word." Smith asked.

"Whenever I say that word I get a beating." Hearing this Smith was shocked that someone would hurt a child for saying that.

"You see Ms. Smith 2 years ago I found Takeshi wondering around and when I asked him where his relatives were he answered that he was abandoned." Rumiko said.

"Is Takeshi his real name," upon seeing the looks she said, "Some children who were abandoned change their name to forget their past life."

"No Takeshi isn't his real name." Rika answered.

"And what is his real name?" Smith asked and out of all the names she wasn't expecting

"Harry Potter."

 **Flashback end**

After finding out he was a hero in England and that the person who put him with his former caretakers was a magical WW 2 hero he asked if he could practice his magic, and after gaining clearance from the Japan Ministry of Magic asked smith if she could help him get the books.

Once getting the books they went to get a wand that is an 11in. sakura tree wood with the core of a hair strand of a Yuki-onna and a feather of a Japanese phoenix.

While Takeshi was working on his magical homework Rika was messing with her cards.

Both thinking it would be nice to really have a digimon partner when they saw a flash of light and heard "be my tamer and together we will be strong." And "No be my tamer and make me strong."

Looking up they saw what appeared to be digimon of all shapes and sizes.

Grabbing their digivices Rika thought, "The digimon I want for a partner has to be fierce, strong and loyal." Takeshi thought, "The partner I want has to be fast like a ninja, strong, loyal." Finishing their thoughts they said as one, "And to never give up."

"I heard you partner; I am at your command." They heard.

Looking up they saw 2 digimon that resembles a fox and an owl.

In front of Rika saw a 7foot tall fox with yellow and white fur with crystal blue eyes. She has fur sticking out of her shoulders, she has elbow length sleeves that have the yin-yang symbol on the outer sleeve, and swirl symbols on her legs.

In front of Takeshi was an owl like digimon a few inches shorter than him (Does anyone know falcomon's height) dark brown fur and yellow eyes. Around the eyes is a red marks resembling an eye mask and purple fur around his chest resembling a vest with shuriken marks.

Looking at his partner then his sister's partner and finally his sister he said, "One-san looks like things are about to be interesting." All Rika could do was nod her head.

 **And that's a rap chapter 2 of Magical Tamer is done. I know I said I would let you decide if Harry is going to Hogwarts or not but looking at the requirements for the challenge it looks like Harry is going to Hogwarts. Now the new vote is which house should Harry be in so comment and if no one votes I'll just decide. Rwbyknight signing off.**

 **(Leaves in a burst of black flames)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone since I have a lot of time now I'm going to do another chapter. Don't forget to comment on which Hogwarts house Takeshi should be in. Now that's out of the way let the show begin. Should have said this in the beginning but both franchises don't belong to me.**

 **Chapter 3**

Over the few months after meeting their partners the 2 show their parents so there're no lies between the children and the parents and their reaction. . . .that's for another time. But when they told Smith, she told them that there was some of the workers had digimon partners acting as familiar.

Using their digivices they found out rogue digimon appear around the area, so it was up to them to stop them before they cause trouble.

And look here they're in action now.

"So how are we going to do this Onee-san." the little brother asked his older sibling.

Looking at her digivices she saw, "It looks like its Centarumon a champion level digimon."

"His attacks are Solar Ray and Jet Gallop." Takeshi listing the moves.

"Orders." Renamon asks for herself and Falcomon.

"Digi-modify: speed boost." They said as one.

("Renamon use Diamond Storm before going in with Power Paw.") ("Falcomon use Firecracker Smokescreen to cover for Renamon.") They thought to their respective partners.

After orders were given the digimon went into action. Falcomon dropped the cylinders that exploded into black smoke giving a chance for Renamon to fire her Diamond Storm injuring the centaur-like digimon. Renamon rushed in getting a couple of good hits when the smoke cleared getting the fox digimon to get thrown off and get blasted by the Solar Ray.

"Renamon?!" Rika yelled in worry.

"Digi-modify: power boost." Takeshi yelled slashing the card through the digivices. ("Ninja Wind and increase the speed with Wind Blade.") Takeshi said to his partner.

"Digi-modify: Heal spell (My own Digi-card)." Rika said to her partner. "Thank Rika." Renamon said feeling her strength coming back. "No problem." the girl in question answered.

Back to the action, Centarumon was weakened from the combo by the bird.

"Onee-san lets finish this." "Let's finish this." they said.

"Ninja Blade/Power Paw." they said as one.

Once orders were given they took action once more the centaur digimon was finished off by the ninja stars and the strong kick from Renamon.

"Well, that was intense." Takeshi said.

"It was otouto let's go home and rest." Rika said, "Let's go home, Renamon, Falcomon you both know what to do." After saying that they disappeared.

When they got home they saw their mom, grandmother, and Ms. Smith and a digimon that's about 2/3 Smith's height dirty brown fur red spiky hair, wearing red pants, red bracers on his wrists and a flaming tail.

"Hello you two," Smith began, "This is Flamemon, my digimon partner."

"Hello to the both of you Smith always talk about you." Flamemon said causing the two to blush in embarrassment even though Rika's blush was small.

"So Harry are you going to Hogwarts or a magical school here in Japan?" Smith questioned.

"If it was my option he would be going to a magical school here." Rika grumbled.

"I'll go to Hogwarts I want to go to the same school as my parents." Takeshi said scratching the back of his head.

"Falcomon," Rika said causing the owl digimon to appear, "If there is a single scratch anywhere on his body that was preventable we will have digi-owl for lunch, got it." the older girl threatened.

At this everyone shivered, "Of course, but you do know that I'm also protective of my partner as well." the owl responded.

"Why is everyone over protective about me?" Takeshi questioned.

"Because we all want to." Rika and Falcomon said at the same time.

"Just wait till he gets a girlfriend." Smith said.

After hearing that Rika ran to hug her otouto close to her yelling, "There is no way my little brother is getting a girlfriend."

"Can't. . . .Breathe. . . .Can't breath." Takeshi mumbled from the hug and after that Rika let him go.

"That's sweet so you're saying that you don't want to be Takeshi's girlfriend, Rika." Smith said.

"What!?" both kids yelled blushing.

All the adults and digimon laughed at the reaction.

"Yes don't you Want Rika to be your girlfriend, Takeshi." Rumiko said.

Said boy just blushed again.

"Which Hogwarts house are you thinking about, Takeshi?" Seiko asked her grandson.

"Thanks to Ms. Smith and the Japan Ministry I have info on the houses, but I still don't know what house." the boy in question said.

"Well what are the houses?" his grandmother asks.

"Gryffindor: Courage, Hufflepuff: Loyalty, Ravenclaw: Knowledge, Slytherin: Cunning." Takeshi listed the houses and one trait of each house.

"I would think Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Rika said.

"Hufflepuff, because he tends to be more loyal." Rumiko said after thinking about it.

"Don't listen to them Takeshi," Seiko said getting attention, "It is your own choice to make."

"Thankyou Obaa-san." Takeshi thanked.

"Takeshi here just in case anyone in England tries to force you to stay there." Smith said letting Flamemon hand him a card.

"This will let them know that if they try anything they'll have to bring it up to the International Council of Wizard (ICW for short) Flamemon explained seeing the boys look.

"Thanks, I have a feeling I'll have to use this often." Takeshi said.

 **I'll just end here for now. Thank you to all the people who have followed and favored this story so far. I guess you'll just let me decide which house he goes to because only one person commented on which house he'll go to thank you for that one Guest. One more thing I may or may not update for the next few days, depending if I bring my computer or not, because I'll be going to Mexico for a vacation trip. So I'll type to you all later, bye. Rwbyknight signing off.**

 **(leaves in a burst of white flames)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone, I'm back. My trip was amazing I may or may not upload the pics to my Google + page. But for now, it's time to type. I don't own either books\shows. The vote for which house Takeshi will be in is loyal=3, brave=1, and knowledge and cunning=0. Now that's done let the show begin.  
**

 **MT-CH 4  
**

"Happy birthday Takeshi." Everyone said.

"Thanks, everyone." The boy in question said.

It was Takeshi's birthday, a day that was normally a curse if he was with his former relatives, but it was now a time of joy.

Everyone was there his family Smith, who was like an aunt to him, and friends from school. The digimon were also there in the living room or in the backyard because of the height and size. 

"Now it's cake time." Takato said.

But before he could get a slice of cake what looks like a sock puppet comes out of nowhere and grabs the boys' hood.

"No Takato," Jeri said wearing a yellow shirt under a green dress, yellow socks, and white and cerulean sneakers, "Wait till Takeshi-kun makes a wish." She finished.

"But Jeri-chan I'm hungry." The boy said wearing his blue hooded shirt over a white t-shirt, knee length gray pants, yellow wristbands, and green snickers, his goggles on the table.

"Let it go, Jeri, you know how he is." Henry said in his sleeveless orange vest with a zipper over a black shirt, brown pants, white wrist bands, and gray shoes.

"Yeah, that's how google head is." Rika said wearing her jean pants sneakers and a collared shirt with a heart with angel wings.

All the other kids in the group nodding in agreement (everyone else is wearing their clothes from the show).

While the adults were preparing the food the kids were outside with the digimon.

"So," Kazu began, "Another year till you go to that magical school of your." He finished putting Takeshi in a head lock.

"Yeah and when you come back we want to see some magic tricks." Suzie said with the tamers of Impmon demanded.

"I don't think it's the kind of magic you're thinking of." Kenta said.

"Ok, its food time then after that its presents." Rumiko said walking to the back yard resulting in everyone to run inside and if it wasn't for Guardromon she would have been run over by the younger kids.

After they all had their fill of food the presents began.

While it was mostly cards he got some good presents from Henry Takeshi got a collapsible Bo staff for self-defense and when digimon attack him.

The cards themselves were also good ones like Mummymon's blaster, Wargreymon's brave shield, and a couple other cards.

"Takeshi," Smith began, "Remember the cards I gave you a few months back?"

"Yeah, they helped me a lot over the past months." Takeshi answered.

"Well, the japan ministry of magic has been making more cards for you to try out." Smith said handing them over.

"Sweet, thanks a bunch and tell the MOM thanks as well." The boy said looking at the cards.

"Are these base in the Japan myths?" Henry asked looking at the cards over the birthday boy's shoulder.

"A couple of them." The woman in question answered.

"Now that's it's such a nice day I made some icicles, so enjoy." Seiko said handing out the icy treats.

"Salty." Ryo began.

"No sweet." Kenta finished.

"I got the idea when you wanted to taste the ice cream from that game you like playing, Takeshi." Rumiko said.

"No way," Takeshi said eyes popping out, "Sea Salt Ice cream from Kingdom Hearts (I don't own, wish I did, though)."

After hearing that they all dug in at a faster steady past so they won't have brain freezes.

"So Takeshi how's your training." Henry asked the little brother of the Ice Queen.

"All right, it helps when you can practice on the occasional digimon attacks." Takeshi answered.

"True." Henry said with everyone agreeing since they all took the classes.

"Well, I'm just glad that nothing happened in this week." Kazu said yawning and everyone nodding agreement.

In the silence with the only noise being the wind, all the tamers sitting in the shade on the ground or in the hammock all the tamers and digimon started to fall asleep one by one until Takeshi was the last one to sleep.

Inside the house, all three adults and one digimon smiled at the scene with Rumiko taking a few pictures.

 **I'll just end things here for now. The next chapter or two I'll have Takeshi go to Hogwarts. Question should I have other Digi destines go to the magical school as well answer in the comments. When should I introduce the dog father as well I've been trying to figure that out as well? Bye for now.**

 **(Leaving in a flash of light)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, one and all RK here with a new chapter. Sorry for the late update; I had to renew my antivirus protection. I would like to thank all those who faved and followed this story so far. To the guest who commented I would like to say that I wanted to think of this after the end of the tamer series so that we can get on to the Harry Potter series. I would like to say now that I will probably be adding a few international DigiDestines wizards and witches and will probably have one be Takeshi's girlfriend. This will be where a couple of crossovers come in. But for now, it looks like our protagonist will be in the house of the loyal. Thinking it over I'll introduce the dog father when Smith brings Takeshi to England with the genital giant. Now to start the show.**

 **MT-CH 5  
**

Few months after his birthday the boy continued his training both magical and non-magical.

Here he is now.

"Take a break, for now, Takeshi-kun." An African woman with golden eyes wearing a black sleeveless undershirt over that was an orange shirt with white straps over the shoulders, a slash around her waist stretchy black pants and brown lightweight shoes.

"Hai, Yoruichi-sensei." Takeshi said wearing his training Keikogi going inside to change.

Yoruichi is a magical pureblood who teaches non-magical self-defense in the magical school.

"Good job on teaching him." Smith said to Yoruichi.

"Thanks," she responded, "So who does he have now?" she asks.

"Magical studies with Leo." Smith said looking over his schedule.

"I wish him luck then," the African woman said, "He is strict as hell."

"Now why do wizards and witches of all over the world yell out the spell?" Leo asking the class a couple more questions before class was over.

Yuri (Angel Beats) a girl 3 seats across answers, "To increase the power and to make the spell more controllable."

"Correct." Leo said (I don't know if that is true or not because, well I'm not a wizard).

Before Leo could say another word the bell rang, "Before you leave remember to read the following 15 through 17 chapters of your textbook." Leo said before dismissing the class.

"Hey, sensei." Takeshi said walking to him with Falcomon in tow.

"Hey squirt," Leo said ruffling his hair, "Ready to run from your fan girls."

"Ha ha," Takeshi laughed, "If it wasn't for the fact that Onee-san didn't have magic most if not all the girls in school would be 6ft under." He finished.

Leo winced remembering the fact that it was well known that Takeshi's big sister was over protective as hell.

Flashback:

It was open house for all the student's families and Takeshi was showing his own family around the school and introducing him to all his friends in school and Vis Versa.

Rika, on the other hand, was getting ticked off at all the stares her little brother was getting with all the girls in the school and show it, "Otouto-kun what's with all the stares?" she asked glaring at all the girls scaring them off.

'Oh boy, here we go.' Both parents and digimon thought.

"Those are just girls who keep fallowing me around." He answered his older sister not choosing his words.

"Oh really." She said.

Just then a random girl appears out of nowhere and takes Takeshi.

Flashback end:

After that, it turns into a game of cat and mouse until Rika catches the girl and nearly killed her until Takeshi was able to get her off the other girl.

A few weeks after that Takeshi's fangirls weren't around him for fear of the older sister coming for them until they forgot and followed him once more.

"Yeah," Leo said getting out of him flash back, "Get to your next class squirt."

In his next class him learning about Alchemy.

"What are the 3 steps of Transmutation with explanation?" Edward (Full Metal) asks his class.

First in his class was Sasuke (Naruto) answered, "Comprehension: Understanding the properties of the object being transmuted, including the flow and balance of energy within the object." 

The second was Kallen (Code Geass) who answered next, "Deconstruction: using the energy to break down the physical structure of the material and turning it into a new object."

Odd (Code Lyoko) was last, "Don't know what's it called, but it's something about using the flow to complete the transformation from one object to another."

"Correct on all accounts and Odd it's called Reconstruction." Ed said.

"Now before the bell rings, I want you all to do some small transmutations." Ed said to the class.

Between that and the bell ringing the class did pretty well in the transmutations and Ed excuse the class.

"Takeshi," Headmaster Ozpin (RWBY) said getting him attention, "We have a small Digimon problem we want you to take care of. Think if it as training for Falcomon because I'm sure he wants to spread his wings."

Looking at Falcomon the digimon said, "Sure I don't mind, how many?"

"Just one, but from our scans there could be another." Was the answer, "And it's in the training fields." Was the answer to the unspoken question walking away drinking from his mug.

Random training field:

Arriving at the training field the first digimon looks like a woman with wings for hands and the legs and feet of a bird. The other looks like a man in a suit, but with a bull's head for a head and on its left arm is a piece of machinery.

Pointing his D-power at the first one Takeshi said, "Harpymon an Armor Level digimon known as the scavenger its attacks are Wind Seeker and Silent Symphony."

"Sounds similar to my Wind Blade." Falcomon commented on the Wind Seeker.

Pointing to the other one Takeshi said, "Minotarumon a Champion Level with the powers of an Ultimate, based off the mythical Minotaur on that can be used as a way to cause earthquakes and as a blaster of sorts (made up the blaster part)."

"Looks like their fighting and don't see us." Falcomon said.

"Good we can use it for a surprise attack." Takeshi said.

"Earth Blaster." Minotarumon said trying to attack the bird but was dodged, "If it was not for the fact you could fly you would be data by now." He yelled.

"Ha, even if I was on the ground you still wouldn't be able to hit me," she taunted, "Wind Seeker." She yelled landing half of her attacks on the man-bull.

"Should we wait till one on them reverts to data or not?" Falcomon asks his human partner.

Before he could answer they heard Silent Symphony and the yell of the other digimon; looking up they saw that Harpymon absorbing Minotarumon's data.

"You were saying." Takeshi said, "I can handle it now." Falcomon said.

"Then let's go."

Pulling out his wand and doing a couple of wand movements he yelled, "Fire Blast." Launching a ball of fire at the harpy like digimon followed by Wind Blade to increase the size and speed.

Hearing the noise she looked to the side and was nearly turned into a digi-barbeque if she didn't move.

"So," she began, "You want to fight me?" she asks.

"Here's your answer," he started, "Digi-modify: speed and power boost." He yelled.

Using the boosts to his advantage Falcomon was able to reach Harpymon quickly.

"Falco Rush." He yelled slamming on her head, "Scratch Smash." He yelled next continuing his attack not letting his opponent attack

"Digi-modify: Flamedramon's Fire Rocket." Takeshi yelled slashing the card through the digivise.

Erupting in a burst of flames the owl like digimon slammed into the bird's stomach.

Grabbing her fellow bird digimon she threw him off while shouting, "Wind Seeker."

Because he was at point blank he took full damage.

"Falcomon, you alright?" Takeshi asks.

"I'm fine." Was the response.

Looking at their opponent they saw that she was panting.

"What do you yeah we finish this." Takeshi said pulling out a familiar Blue Card.

"Let's finish this." Was the answer.

"Digi-modify: Evolution." He yelled slashing the card.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon." He announced.

Where Falcomon stood is an ostrich-like digimon garbed in ninja clothing.

"Round 2 begins." Peckmon said in a deeper voice than from his previous form.

His response was a growl from his opponent.

"Raaaaahhhh." She yelled with him dodging; he then realized that it wasn't him but his human partner she was after and yelled, "Takeshi look out!"

Before the harpy could attack the boy bird was slashed in the face by the energy base blade on the top of the staff making it a naginata, "Remind me to thank Oboro and Hinoka (FE: IF) for training me to use one of these." He muttered dispelling the energy blade.

Takeshi rushed in and did a side kick on the bird sending him to Peckmon yelling, "Digi-modify: Greymon's Nova Blast."

"Nova Blast." The ostrich digimon said launching the fireball point blank at the harpy sending her slamming into the ground. 

"I have to get away and heal my wounds." Harpymon muttered to herself.

But before she could turn tail and leave, she heard, "Magical source (forgot but think either PR Mystic Force or Fairy Tail): Five light prison."

Then out of nowhere five beams of light slams on her arms, feet, and neck.

"You're not going anywhere," She heard from the human, "Spiral Claw."

The next thing she saw was a purple blur being crashed on her then blacking out.

"Common Partner let's head back so this little bird can be returned to the Digi-World." Takeshi said picking up the egg walking away with Falcomon.

 **And . . . . Done wow that was long. Before you say anything I know Takeshi will be going to Hogwarts, but do you really think he wouldn't want to learn what the Japanese Magical School offers him. As for all the crossovers stated above I don't own any of the, wish I did, but I don't. Next chapter will be our main character getting his Hogwarts mail. Next chapter I'll try on the bashings, but don't get your hope up this is my first time probably second from my Dark Angel fanfic. Before I sign off I want to say Happy Fourth, bye.**

 **(Leaves in a burst of fire)**


	7. Getting the supplies

**Hello, everyone RK here once more for a new chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and if you have suggestions PM me or type to be through my Google + page keekosaludes (Rwbyknight) and I will try to put it into my story. Now in this chapter Takeshi will be going to Hogwarts I don't know how I'll do so comment if I did well or not. Now for the guest Cousinyouknow, I have many cousins so that doesn't help. Now let the story begin.  
**

 **MT-CH 6**

"Well, we should be expecting your Hogwarts letter by now otouto." Rika said looking at her little brother.

"I'll be fine Onee-san." The boy said looking at his older sister.

"Yeah you'll be fine you have me with you in case things turn south." Smith said in Flamemon next to her.

"That's true." Rumiko said.

Seiko just looked at everyone drinking her tea.

Just then a large man comes up to them wearing old rigid clothes.

"'lo there harry, so this is where you've been." He said.

"Yeah after the Dursley's abandoned be when I was seven," Takeshi said shocking the man, "And the names Takeshi Nonaka." Takeshi said shocking the man again.

"The Dursley left you, impossible the headmaster said you'll be fine." The man said.

"Who are you?" Smith asked.

"The names Rubeus Hagrid the ground keeper of Hogwarts's, but who are you?" Hagrid introduced then asked Smith.

"Well, my name is Kuroko Smith a representative of the Japan Ministry of Magic." She introduced.

"Well, who are the animals?" Hagrid asks

Looking at the three digimon Takeshi lied, "They are mine, my sisters, and Ms. Smith's familiars."

"Oh ok," Hagrid said, "Well is Ms. Smith coming with us to Diagon Alley."

Smith nodded saying, "Has his representative for the magical world I will go with you."

"Ok then," Hagrid said pulling out a pocket watch, "This is a port key when your both ready grab it and it will bring us to the Alley." He said explaining the purpose for the watch.

"Take care little brother." Rika said hugging her brother.

"Do well in that school." Rumiko said also hugging her son; Seiko just went to hug her grandson.

"If you're done let's go." Hagrid said with everyone grabbing on then all of disappearing.

Diagon Alley:

Landing in the Alley Hagrid said, "Let's go get your stuff now."

Handing Takeshi/Harry his letter he read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM First-year students will require: 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

Wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set

Glass or crystal phials telescope

Set brass scales Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Ok then let's go get your thing now." Hagrid said.

Before they could start they run into a man in robes and a turban on his head.

"Professor Quirrell 'ow are you," Hagrid said to him tuning to Takeshi, "'arry this is Professor Quirrell one of the professors at Hogwarts."

"Hello sir," Takeshi said greeting the man, "So what position do you teach at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Quirrell, but he looked like he doesn't want to talk about it, "But not that you'll need it."

"I wouldn't say that," Takeshi said, "You never know when you need to fall back to the basics when you're in trouble."

"T-Ture, Potter." Quirrell stuttered.

While this was going on the scar on Takeshi/Harry's forehead started to pulse.

"You alright there Takeshi?" Smith said upon seeing him put his hand on his forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine, but my scar is pulsing like something is trying to get out." Takeshi said holding on to his forehead.

"Well, we'll go check on it later." Smith said looking worried for her nephew in all but blood.

"Well, we'll see you later." Hagrid said leaving the stuttering professor.

Walking to the wizarding bank Takeshi saw that people mingling with each other, and he saw a group of kids talking to each other while pointing to a broom titled "the new Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever -"

"'ere we are Gringotts." Hagrid said stopping in front of a snow white building with bronze doors and standing outside was –.

"That there is a goblin." Hagrid said.

Looking at the goblin Takeshi saw that it was a head shorter than him. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard and, Takeshi noticed, very long fingers and feet. The goblin was surprised when Takeshi and Smith returned the bow he had given them as the humans walk in.

Looking at the doors, this time, silver in color, Takeshi and Smith saw there were writing this time reading.

Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.

"You have to be crazy to try and rob them." Hagrid told them.

The pair of goblins bow to them as they walked in and were also surprise to see human bowing back.

In the lobby, the Japanese's and Japanese/England people looked around seeing it look like a normal bank except with the short creatures.

"Hello," Hagrid said walking up to a free goblin, "We're here ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"Key." The goblin asked.

"Right here," Hagrid said handing him the key, "An' I also have something from Professor Dumbledore about the Youknow-What inside vault 713."

Looking at the key then letter the goblin said, "All seems to be in order," then looking at the letter then said, "Very well, I'll have someone bring you to the vaults. Griphook!" he hollered.

At the yell another goblin came to them to the carts to the vaults.

It was going by so fast that Takeshi couldn't keep track of switch turn they look.

In the end, they stopped in front of a vault and everyone getting off Hagrid wobbling off.

Opening the vault doors Hagrid said, "That's all yours kiddo."

Looking inside Takeshi saw there were piles of gold, silver, and bronze.

"The gold are Galleons," Hagrid began explaining, "17 silver Sickles to a Galleon, and 29 Knuts to a Sickle. Easy enough right. Now let's go and a bit slower this time." He said to the goblin.

Reaching vault 713 Takeshi asked Griphook, "Is there a way to bring half of my money to your Japan branch?"

"Of Couse," Griphook began, "I'll bring you to Silverblade the Potter vault account manager." The goblin said just has Hagrid return to the cart.

Returning to the lobby Griphook said, "If you and your associate follow me I'll bring you to Silverblade."

Hearing this Hagrid asks, "What 're doing 'arry?"

"I'm going to my account manager to see if I can bring some of my money to Japan."

"But the headmaster said for only to get your thing then return you to your relatives." Hagrid said.

"Too bad I'm not returning to the Dursley, and since you have what you need you can return to Hogwarts." Takeshi said.

"But-," before Hagrid could speak Smith interrupted, "If you say the headmaster I'll throw you out of this bank."

Looking at their faces Hagrid left the bank.

Following Griphook the goblin and 2 humans arrived at the room and Griphook knock on the door the heard come in.

Entering the room they saw another goblin behind his desk working on some paperwork, "Yes." He asked.

"Mr. Potter and his associate are here about his vault." Griphook said.

"Very well you may leave." Silverblade said dismissing him.

"Thank you for your help today Griphook." Takeshi said before the goblin left.

At this, both goblins were surprised at the respect this human gave on of their own and Silverblade asked, "Why do you treat up with respect when other wizards and witches treat us like animals?"

"I was taught to respect all walks of life no matter who or what they are." Takeshi said impressing them.

"Now then before we get started can I ask who this woman is?" Silverblade asked.

"My name is Kuroko Smith; I'm part of the Japanese Ministry of Magic." She introduced herself.

"Then I take it you're his representative for the magical world." The goblin asked.

He got a nod in response.

"Now it says here you have gotten over 1000 Galleons in the past month." Silverblade said.

Hearing this the humans were shocked, "Silverblade," Takeshi said, "This is the first time I have even entered this building so how can I have taken this much if I was in japan."

Smith then said, "All of his school supplies were paid for the ministry."

Hearing this the goblin, in turn, was shocked, "If that is true then someone has been stealing from you," he then said, "I promise you I'll find out who and bring him to justice." Before Takeshi could answer the door opened and the goblin that walked was wearing expensive looking clothes.

"Director Ragnok!?" Silverblade said shocked that the director would leave his office.

"So this is the human who respects us." Ragnok said looking at Takeshi.

"Yes director-sama." Takeshi said doing a short bow followed be Smith in a sign of respect which Ragnok returned.

"What is this I hear of someone stealing from one our well respective customers?" Ragnok said.

"What you heard is correct."

"Then I'll deal with it myself." Ragnok said.

"Really sir." Silverblade said.

"Yes in the meantime is there anything our clients still wish to do?" Ragnok said looking at the humans

"Can we have a blood test, please," Takeshi answered, "And is there a way for my money to be accessed in Japan."

"Of course, Silverblade get out the inheritance parchment." Ragnok said with said goblin following his leader's command.

Handing Takeshi a knife he said, "Just a drop of blood and the parchment will do the rest."

After doing has instructed world started to reveal all and what they saw shocked them all.

Name: Harry Potter

Age: 11

Father: James Charles Potter

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans

Heir by blood: Gryffindor, Merlin, Le Flay, Peverell, Black

Heir by conquest: Slytherin

"I was not expecting that." Takeshi said after a few minutes of silent

"I would say heir to both light and dark." Silverbade commented.

After looking over the money he was richer than when he went in, and finally got rid of him scare which surprised and scared him that the soul of his parent's killer was within it.

"Now that's done let's get your school supplies." Smith said looking over the list.

Walking into Madam Malkin's shop with Smith in tow seeing the owner.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Was the response.

"Well you can come with me to the back, but there is someone else as well." She said.

In the back, Takeshi saw a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him) slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," the boy began, "Hogwarts too?"

"Yes." Takeshi said.

"My father is next door getting my books and my mother is up the street getting my wand," The boy began, "I'm going to drag my parents to get my broom and smuggle it into Hogwarts somehow."

Hearing this it reminded Takeshi of his former cousin.

Turning to Takeshi she asked, "Do you have a broom?"

"Not yet maybe latter." Takeshi answered. 

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No, it doesn't really catch my interest." Was the response.

"So what house will you be in?" the boy asked changing the subject.

"Don't know guess I'll see when I get there." Takeshi said.

"Oh ok, that's true, but I know I'll be in Slytherin." Upon seeing Smith he asked, "Who is that woman."

"That's Ms. Smith, my guardian, while in the magical world." Takeshi answered.

"Really well see you at Hogwarts." The boy said after seeing that he was done.

"Who was that?" Smith said.

"Someone that's going to Hogwarts." Was the answer.

"Well, I got your books, cauldron, scales, and telescope now all we need is your wand." Smith said.

"But don't I already have my wand." Takeshi said.

"Well, you never know if there is another wand for you."

Walking into the store looking around they saw it was empty until, "Hello there."

They heard jumping with Falcomon appearing in front his tamer.

"Hello nice to finally meet you." A man said appearing out of nowhere.

"The name is Ollivander," he introduced himself, "You have your mother's eyes but your father's face." He commented

"Now on to business, which is your wand arm?"

"If you're talking about my writing hand then it's my right." Takeshi said to him bring out his right hand.

After what seemed like an eternity the wand maker went to his last wand, "holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

After even touching the wand it launched itself out of his hand and stabbed itself into the wood in front of him.

"I don't know what to do maybe you can come later and try some more wands." Ollivander said. 

Looking at each other Takeshi said, "Well I already have a wand we just wanted to see if there was one for me." He pulled out his wand and let Ollivander.

"Sakura tree 12 inches the core of an ice woman and phoenix feather," He said examining the wand, "All in all it is a capable wand for you." He finished handing it back to him.

"Thank you." Takeshi said after buying a wand holster.

"Let's go back home." Smith said taking his hand and taking them back to Japan.

 **I'll end things here once more. Next chapter will be on the train and hopefully a decent bashing on the know-it-all Granger and the garbage disposal Weasley. Also next chapter I'll be introducing our French and Russian Digidestines. Goodbye for now RK signing off.  
**

**(Leaves in flash of white light)**


	8. Gaining new friends

**Yo, I'm back once more for another chapter of Magical Tamers. I really have nothing else to do so might as well get another chapter going and published. To God of Challenges comment, of course, he will I'll try to put it in this very chapter. Now that I have nothing else to say let's begin. To remind everyone I don't own either franchise.  
**

 **MT-CH 7**

Between now and the departure date Takeshi and Smith have been busy. Suing the people who thought they could use Takashi's real name to make a quick buck and reading the materials ahead of time.

Heading to the japan magical alley Takeshi got himself a falcon owl messenger bird named Susanoo for its dark blue color.

In the meantime, Takeshi was learning some more fighting styles along with hanging out with friends and family.

Before leaving for the train they all had a party.

"Good luck over there." Ryo said putting Takeshi's head in a head lock.

"Yeah have fun Onii-san." Suzie and the twin tamers of Impmon said hugging him.

"Go kick some butt over there." Takato and Kazu said.

"Don't let anyone over there pick on you." Rika said.

"Of course Onee-san." Takeshi said.

"The other are sorry about not making it today, but they gave you gifts." Smith said.

Looking over the items he saw weapons, scrolls for fighting stances and more.

"Takeshi remember when I asked you for your Bo Staff." Smith said.

"Sure, I remember." Takeshi said getting everyone's attention.

"Here is a new and improve staff for you," Smith said handing the improved staff over to the boy.

"What are the modifications made?" Takeshi asked.

"It is a combination of kusarigama, naginata, can break apart to form tonfas, and form a bow and using the seal you can form the arrow. The naginata will need magic to form the blade and you can add the blade using your magic." She explained.

Hearing this both human and digimon jaw dropped at the weapon.

"Is there a way I can hide this?" Takeshi asked and his response was a charm bracelet, "What's the others attached to it?" was asked.

"A couple more things for you to figure out in time." Was the response.

Before Takeshi and Smith could leave Rika yelled, "Remember Falcomon, digi-lunch if there is even a single preventable scar on his body."

Then they vanished.

At the train station, Smith looked around for 9¾ platform.

While looking she heard, "- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Turning to the voice they both saw a plump looking woman surrounded out children with red hair.

"Where is the station again?" a boy his age asked.

"9¾," the young and only girl said, "Can I go now, mom."

"No you're too young," the mother said, "Percy go first."

Looking at the boy Takeshi and smith saw that he stood in between the pillars of 9 and 10; they saw that he ran and when they thought he was going to slam into the wall he ran through it.

"Good luck in Hogwarts Takeshi." Smith said.

"Of course auntie." Takeshi said

Surprised at the auntie thing Smith smiled always thinking of him as a nephew, "See you later oi."

Walking through the barrier Takeshi saw the Hogwarts train in all its scarlet glory.

Walking onto the train Takeshi started to look for a place to sit with Falcomon shadowing him.

After walking around Falcomon told him through their bond, "Takeshi I found some digimon aboard the train."

"Lead me." Takeshi said.

After a few minutes they were outside a compartment Takeshi asked, "Is this where it's coming from."

"Yup." Was the response.

Knocking on the door he heard come in; walking into the room he saw 2 people one male and the female

The male was his age but with a bit more bulky built wearing clothes made for colder areas like Russia.

The female, on the other hand, was cute in his option and also his age but was half a head shorter than him wearing clothes made for a bit warmer weather.

"Hello the names Takeshi, do you mind if I sit with you?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure I don't mind and hello." The girl said in an even French voice.

The male just nodded.

"So," Takeshi began, "What sort of digimon are you partnered with?" he asked shocking the 2 causing 2 digimon to fall from the trunk compartment.

"How do you know about the digimon?" the male asked in a Russian accent.

"Don't worry I have a digimon partner as well." Hearing this Falcomon revealed himself.

"So what's your names?" Takeshi asked them.

"My name is Catherine Deneuve and this is Floramon, my partner." Catherine introduced herself and her partner.

"The name is Andrei Ivanov and this is my partner Goblinmon." Andrei introduced himself after Catherine.

"So when did you get your digimon partners?" Takeshi asked.

Before either could answer 2 boys opened the door, causing the digimon to hide, both asking, "Do you know where Harry Potter is?" they asked as one.

Looking at each other they said, "Why would Harry want to be with you." They yelled again at the same time.

The boy Takeshi remembered from the shop back in the alley started to talk, "Why would Potter want to talk to you, you blood traitor, who may be a pureblood but is dirt poor."

Hearing this the red haired boy's face turned as red has his well hair then said, "Well I don't think my best mate would want to be friends a Slytherin and a Death Eater's son."

Hearing the 'best mate' decided to interrupt, "Stop, (turning to the red haired boy) why would Harry Potter be your best mate if he has never even met you."

"He is my best mate because Dumbledore told me to befriend him, and who are you?" the redhead explained then asked but the pale skin boy said, "You're the boy I meet a few weeks ago the name is Draco Malfoy and you are?" 

"The name I go by is Takeshi Nonaka but my real name is Harry Potter," turning to the read head he began, "I will never be your 'best mate' because a) I don't you and b) you only want to be my friend because of my money and on the order of an old man who can't stop to be in someone else business." Hearing this the red head walks away mad.

Turning to Draco he said, "You can go because I don't like people like your parents; if you change we may be friends in the future but not now." Hearing this the boy started to turn read but hearing the last part calmed down then said, "Of course if you ever change your mind my offer still stands." He bowed which Harry returned then left.

"So you're really Harry Potter?" Andrei asked.

"Yeah but I really don't like that name so please call me Takeshi." He asked.

His response was the nods of their heads.

Before they could talk some more the door opened again revealing a bushy haired girl asking, "Have you seen a toad somewhere around here someone lost it and I'm helping to look for it?"

"No, we haven't." Catherine answered.

Upon seeing Takeshi the bushy haired girl asked, "Are you really Harry Potter I read everything about you; I don't know why they were taken off the shelves in the stores, though."

"Probably the reason why is because they're all fiction and were made by people who wanted to make some quick cash." Takeshi said.

The girl shook her head no, "No all information in books should be true." She argued.

"Then why do they have the Fiction Genre in bookstores?" Catherin asked. 

"Tha-That's. . ." the chestnut haired stuttered off.

"Face it girly you're wrong." Andrei said.

"No, I am never wrong you're all wrong." She yelled stomping away.

"Sheesh she sounds like someone killed her favorite pet." Takeshi said getting giggles from Catherine and a smirk from Andrei.

After the drama was over they all continued to talk while the digimon have their own conversation.

They then heard over the speaker, "We are now approaching Hogwarts please get dressed."

Hearing this the guy took their robes to the nearest restroom, but told them to guard the door. 

Coming back to their compartment they saw that Catherine was reading a book while Goblinmon was looking out the window while Falcomon and Floramon were having their own conversation.

Reaching the flat form all the children heard, "C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They all turned to see a giant of a man, but to Takeshi was all too familiar Rubeus Hagrid.

Walking along the dark path no one seemed to talk our three protagonists all looked around waiting for something to jump out, the digimon were in the digi-vices, seeing the look in each other's eye's they all knew they were thinking about the same thing.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out. All three of them were in a boat with another student. Looking around Takeshi saw that the redhead and the bushy haired were in the boat together with Hagrid and someone else. 

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked, "All right then – FORWARD!"

With that, the little boats started to move forward.

"Heads down." Hagrid hollered out causing everyone to lower their heads; looking up they all saw the impressive form of Hogwarts in all its glory.

Reaching shore they all got off the boat while the kid got his toad back. After seeing everyone was there Hagrid knocked on the castle doors three times.

 **I'm going to stop for now. Next chapter will be the sorting and no I'll probably not do the song even though they are better than the raps of Killer Bee from Naruto. Go to say this now if anyone what's to do the whole Harry Potter or the Digimon Tamers reading this fanfiction go ahead, but PM me first so I won't be shocked that it's on someone else site. Other than that bye.**

 **(Leaves in a burst of smoke)**


	9. Choosing a house

**Hi, everyone RK here with a new chapter. The only thing I have to say is I want to remind everyone if they want to do a reading this fanfiction thing they can just PM me ahead of time that is all. I don't own either franchise; now let's start the show.**

 **MT-CH 8**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Takeshi's first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Opening the doors they all saw that the entrance hall that was the same as the one in Mahoutokoro Takeshi thought. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed the professor across the stone floor. Reaching a crossway and to the right they heard the voices of many on the other side "The rest of the school must be there." Andrei whispered to his friends Catherine and Takeshi nodded hearing the voices as well.

Instead of leading them there McGonagall lead there she led them to a different smaller chamber where they all had to squish together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

She then said, "The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin," she said Slytherin with a bit of hate, "Each house has its own noble history and produced its own wizards and witches."

She then states, "While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Hearing this Takeshi whispered to the others, "Really loss of house points for rule breaking, small things I understand, but if it was to the point of expulsion are points still taken." the others nodded their heads in agreement thinking that's not right.

McGonagall now said, "In a short while I will bring you to the Great Hall to be sorted, but for now you may mingle with your school mates." Then left the room.

While all the students were talking they heard, "How do you think they'll sort us?" a random kid asked.

The red head from the train said, "My brother said some sort of test." Another kid, girl, this time, asked, "What sort of test?"

Before the redhead could answer there was a scream looking up everyone saw 4 ghosts coming in. seeing them Takeshi wondered out, "Should I call in the Ghost Busters or not?" hearing this half of the students either giggled, chuckled, or just outright laughed; however, everyone else, including the ghosts, just stared at him like they were dumb. 

Before the ghosts could let out a word they all heard, "Moving on now," walking in McGonagall causing the ghosts to leave thinking what or who Ghost Buster was, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin."

"Now, form a line and follow me." McGonagall said causing everyone to get in line. Takeshi stood in front of the red head kid from the train.

Walking into the Great Hall Takeshi saw it as something similar to the one in Mahoutokoro except without all the flying candles and ghosts. Seeing all the students stare at them made Takeshi look at them back seeing the four tables thinking, "Those must be the four houses tables." Seeing the red, blue, yellow, and green. He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Looking up he saw that the ceiling was looking like the sky outside, 'enchantments' he thought.

Upon seeing everyone look ahead he looks forward himself to see McGonagall place a four-legged stool in front of the first years and on top of that is a worn out and dirty wizard hat.

The muggle-born first years thought they had to pull something out of the hat. After a moment of silence of everyone staring at it; for a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing.

(Not going to the song everyone ones it by now.)

While the hat sang Takeshi thought, "Really this is how we're being sorted by a hat of all things." While thinking about his own music to counteract this song. 

After the song ended Ron whispered, "So we've just got to try on the hat!" he then whispered angrily. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

Takeshi snorted, "Really a troll do they really think a bunch of first years can beat a full grown troll," then thought, "Well maybe I can but I'll have to go all out at least."

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said,

"Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her. "Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"-"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Takeshi could see to boys looking similar to the red head catcalling as the girl came over.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. Looking at said table Takeshi thought that they reminded him of his old cousin's friends and the girls at his Onee-sans private school.

"Deneuve, Catherine." McGonagall said next causing said girl to walk up to the stool and put the hat on her head. After a moment of silence, the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Said table cheered while the rest of the house applauded politely excluding the house of the snakes.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled.

Well into the sorting Takeshi realized that the deciding took a few seconds to a few minute. Seamus Finnigan, the boy sitting next to him, was put in the house of the lion after a minute of silence.

"Granger, Hermione!" the girl ran up to the stool and slammed the hat on her head all with a smile. Looking on her face Takeshi saw it turned eager to mad then the hat, who mumbled something, he yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" hearing this the red head groaned.

"Ivanov, Andrei!" walking up he put the hat on his head and waited; however, it didn't even take a second when the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

He walked to the table he sat next to Catherine and Susan.

Next was the boy that kept losing his pet toad, and was placed in the lion's den but had to run back because he forgot to give the hat back to the professor.

Following was, "Malfoy, Draco!" walking with the grace of a pureblood wizard he reached the stool a put on the hat and within a millisecond the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Moon, Lily!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" (It was not stated which house she was in so I placed here there.)

"Nott, Theodore!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!" "SLYTHERIN!"

After a while, it was his turn, "Potter, Harry!"

Walking up he heard a lot of people start to whisper about him; "Please call me Takeshi Nonaka." The last thing he saw before the hat was put on his head was everyone trying to get a good look at him.

"Where shall a put you?" the voice asked. "I take it you're the sorting hat." Takeshi responded closing his eyes and meditating.

Inside Takeshi's mind:

Inside his mind was a forest full of digimon he met in the past; walking around he saw a Leomon pointing his blade on the neck of a man of average height.

"Yes, I am the sorting hat." The man answered, "It's my job to see which house to put you in a house."

"Dump your head in the lake over there," Takeshi pointed to the lake, "and you'll see my memories."

"Are you sure he won't talk when he leaves," Dokugumon asked, "We don't want Dumbledore to find out about what's inside your mind."

"I have charms placed on me to prevent me from telling anyone about what goes on during the sorting." The hat said heading off to the lake.

"How's Hogwarts so far?" Falcomon asked appearing next to him, "Alright so far so good." Was that answer.

"Feels weird not being around my friends from back home, but it looks like I made some new friends." "New friends or a potential girlfriend?" Falcomon asked.

"Well that was interesting," The hat said walking back, "You have the courage to make Godric bow at your bravery, make Helga proud of your loyalty, to have Rowena submit to the knowledge you have gain, and make Salazar envy at your cunningness," then said, "It will be a bit more difficult to place you."

"Isn't it your job to place us, students?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes it is so where do you want to be placed in?" the hat asked.

"Why don't you decide." Was the response. "Why don't we leave here and I'll tell you."

Outside his mindscape Takeshi saw that everyone was still staring at him wondering why the hat was still choosing. 

"Out of all the traits you have the one that stands out the most is HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled surprising everyone from the students and teachers, "Be careful Dumbledore isn't what he seems to be."

Taking off the hat he gave it back to a shocked McGonagall and sat down between Catherine and Andrei.

After that is when back to normal looking at the head table where he presumed where the teacher sat he saw shocked faces on most mostly from Dumbledore and a confused face on a man in a black robe.

"Hi there," an older teen said across from him, "Cedric Diggory and I well come you to Hogwarts." Cedric introduced himself after the announcement of dinner being served.

"Thank you for the welcoming me." Takeshi responded shaking his hand.

"I was wondering why you were placed here and not with the lions like your parents." Hearing this the entire hall became quiet wanting to hear his answer, "Look just because your parents were in a house doesn't mean you should," he began, "We all have courage, loyalty, knowledge, and cunning the sorting hat chooses which trait that stand out the most."

Hearing this everyone was surprise not realizing this, Takeshi then said, "We may look and sometimes act like our parents, but we are not our parents." Someone then said, "What about those Death Eater children what about them."

"It's the same thing just because their parents are Death Eater doesn't mean they will be," then said, "The only way they become death eaters is because of what us, students, think about them."

Upon hearing this everyone was once more surprised at the wisdom coming from someone either their age or younger. From the head table, the same man in the black robes face turned from puzzled to surprise then thought, "Lily."

The children whose parents were surprised hearing that someone is defending them Draco, on the other hand, remembered what Takeshi said to him on the train.

After dinner was served Dumbledore said out loud "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Hearing this Andrei whispered, "A painful death is he nuts? Now everyone will be curious."

Catherine then said, "Especially the lions."

They then heard "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

Once the so-called music started our three protagonists covered their ears thinking about their favorite songs to counteract the horrible music. Takeshi was listening to the Angel Beats extended theme, Andrei to the deathnote theme, and Catherine to the Fullmetal Brotherhood theme.

Once it was over all three sighed in relief that is was done Dumbledore said wiping a tear, "Ah, music a magic beyond all that we do hear. Now bed time! Off you go."

After that, two teenagers from each table led their respective houses out the door and to their separate houses.

Walking to their common room entrance Cedric said, "This is our common room entrance the only way to enter is to say the password which changes every month, for now, it is loyalty." After saying that the doorway opened.

Inside the first year walking into the room saw there are lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black and circular windows.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room here you can do your homework or just hang out with friends." The person next to Cedric said.

"Thank you for the basic information, Tabitha," Sprout said entering the room from the right side of the room, "You've been chosen to be here because of your loyalty stood out above the rest."

"Just to let you know that the dorms are co-ed four to a floor, but you will all have your own little common room along with one person older than you so if you need anything you can talk to them." Sprout said.

Once saying that everyone split into their own different group. While Takeshi, Andrei, and Catherine were talking a girl same age as Cedric came up to Takeshi and said, "It's nice to see you again."

Hearing this Takeshi asked, "Sorry do I know you?" everyone including Sprout stopped talking to hear this.

"I held you in my arms when you were a baby before you and your parents went into hiding." Was her answer changing her hair to prove her point.

Flashback:

Hearing this Takeshi remembered a younger girl staring at him changing her hair at a rapid pace mostly to her hot pink hair and remembered, "You really like to hold my Godson don't you nym –."

But before the man could finish she yelled, "Don't call me that call my Tonks." Then she heard, "Tonton tonton." A female's hearing this said, "I guess my little harry likes you." Tonks then said, "Yes you can call me Tonton." Then let little Harry/Takeshi play with her hair.

Flashback end:

"Tonton." Takeshi whispered but because it was quiet everyone could hear it.

Hearing this she said with tears cascading from her eyes, "Yeah that's what you called me when you were a baby." Then hugged the life out of Takeshi, who was also crying because here was someone from his birth family who really missed him when he thought those of his birth family left him to the Dursley's

Seeing the reunion between them was heartwarming to everyone Catherine turning to Andrei saw that he was wiping a tear and asked, "Are you crying?" he said, "No there was sand in my eye."

After that the first year when to choose their roommate and floor; however, Catherine and Andrei stayed with Takeshi and Tonks they then all went to a floor while Tonks and Takeshi were in his chosen room reconnecting.

 **Sorry for the late update once more it was trouble to find a proper site for the chapters. I decided to introduce Tonks early because this will lead into the dogfather being introduced in the process. This is RK signing off for now.**


	10. Classes

**Hi everyone I'm back with a new chapter. . . . Since I really have nothing to say besides that I don't own either franchise let's start the story.  
**

 **MT-CH 9**

Waking up Takeshi looked around the room not seeing Tonks then thought, "She probably left when I fell." Getting up he stretched then left to go to at a shower first realizing Falcomon, "How was your sleep partner?" "It was nice." "And your cousin." "Also nice."

Walking out he ran into Catherine, who was also heading to take a shower as well. "Sorry about that Cat." Takeshi said after picking her up, "No it's alright I didn't see you." She answered. But there was a small unnoticed blush on her face hearing his nickname for her, "Hi Falcomon how are you?" "Alright." Was the bird's response.

"Well," they heard, turning they saw Andrei, "Are either of you going to take a shower first." Looking at each other Takeshi decided to let Catherine go first, "Why thank you, my good sir." She said walking in.

While waiting for Catherine to be done. The Russian native asked, after saying his greeting to the bird, "How was it reuniting with your cousin?" "It felt nice," the Japanese native began, "I was able to ask her about my birth parents and she also explained why no one was able to take care of me."

The look on his face wondered 'Why'. Takeshi explained, "When she asked her mother; she said that Dumbledore said that I was fine where I was." Catherine walking out of the bathroom said, "Well that explains that, but what about your godfather?" turning to the girl Takeshi had a small blush seeing her hair with water still dripping down. 

Andrei snapped him out of him daydream then explained, "He and my uncle went to go catch the traitor of my dad's pranking group, and when they did I was in my so called aunt's house."

"So they left you to go hunt a man." Andrei said preparing to go to the bathroom, "Well at the time they weren't thinking right." Takeshi said.

"Hi little cousin," Tonks said walking in, "How was your sleep?" "It was ok." Was the answer.

"I owled my mother to let your dog father that you're here." She said, "Thanks it will be nice to talk to him." Takeshi said, "How are the digimon?" hearing this shocked Catherine and Andrei who was walking out.

"Your turn Takeshi." Andrei said after getting over the shock causing said boy to walk in. "How was your sleep?" she asked the other two and they responded with fine and ok, "How do you know about the digimon?" Catherine asked realizing Floramon with Andrei doing the same with Goblinmon, "Takeshi told me, he didn't want any lies between family." Tonks answered.

Walking out they all turned to the door to see a shirtless Takeshi drying his hair causing Catherine and Tonks to have a small blush causing Andrei and the male digimon to smirk resulting Floramon to smack the male digimon in the back of their heads with Tonks doing the same to Andrei.

"Ready to go?" Tonks said after Takeshi put a shirt on and after they were all there; they went to the great hall.

On the way there all the students passing by were trying to get a look at Takeshi and the scar but because his hair was in the way they couldn't see it.

Reaching the hall they could already see students from all the houses there, but had to look away when they saw Ron stuff down all the food within arm's reach and throwing it in his mouth. "I am so glad I'm not in that house." Catherine said once all of them sat down and getting their breakfast.

She got a 'So true' from Andrei and an 'Agreed' from Takeshi. "Here are you three your class schedule." Sprout said handing them their sheets. Seeing their classes they saw that they had all the same classes and when they asked Tonks she answered that they'll have the same until third year when they choose individual subjects.

"Guess we have History of Magic first." Catherine said hearing this Tonks said, "Have fun in falling asleep."

Looking at the questioning looks she explained, "Binns, the professor, will drone on and on about goblin wars and only that so people tend to fall asleep in that class. Of course, he gives you homework but only on the goblin wars, but considering that Binns is a ghost that's no surprise."

Hearing that their first class professor is a ghost really surprised them, "Is it public service or a crime if I exorcised him?" Takeshi asked his cousin/older sister. Hearing that Tonks said, "It's going to be a toss-up because on one hand that's a class first years use as a chance for extra sleep and the other is that this school could use a better history of magic professor."

"So what you're saying is that a) one-half of the entire first year will hate him for getting rid of more sleep and b) the other half thanking him for getting a chance for a better teacher." Andrei explained getting a yes from their dorm mentor.

"Ok who here between the three of us is good at taking notes without falling asleep?" Takeshi asked resulting in a 'why' from the other 2/3 of the group of 3, "Considering the fact that I stayed up well into early morning reuniting with Tonton I'll probably fall asleep."

Tonks smiled at her nickname from her relative, but Andrei and Catherine both said as one, "We don't care where we sit, we will wake up you because if we have to stay up the entire class, then so do you." Tonks and Cedric, who was going to ask Tonks something, both laughed at Takeshi's look.

The 2 really fulfilled their promise because in class they all sat on the same table and whenever Takeshi started to close his eyes Catherine poked his side and Andrei nudged him a little; by the end of class Takeshi was eye twitching and sending looks towards his friends resulting in them grinning saying, "We told you so." Causing Takeshi to pout.

Charms Class was a bit different Professor Flitwick, who was also the head of Ravenclaw, went giggly reaching Takeshi's name during roll call, but respectfully called him by the name he said during the sorting.

Herbology had a nice earthy feeling walking in the Green House. The Professor was also their head of house who was a lot stricter than when they saw her in the common room last night.

Care of Magical Creatures wasn't as amazing as they thought because since they were all foreigners they wanted to see some amazing animals from Britain.

At lunch, Tonks asked them, "How were classes so far?" Takeshi answered, "It was nice, slow because I already know this from Japan, I don't know about them, but I wish that they let me sleep in history thought." Andrei then said, "We told you that we will wake you up." Catherine nodding in agreement. Catherine asked, "What's our next class?" "Potions." Tonks hearing this winced, "What's wrong?" Takeshi asked, "The Professor in charge of potion is strict and only favors those in his house. He also hates Takeshi's birth dad and his friends so don't be surprised if he asks you question well beyond first year." She finished telling Takeshi to be careful.

"I've seen strict." "Really who?" they all asked and without realizing that said professor of the potions class was listening in to say something to Takeshi, "Her name is Tharja (FE: AWAKENING)," he said with a shiver with the same man in black also shivering once meeting her, "What's wrong with her?" Tonks asked. "She will tend to curse you if you mess up on your potions (seeing the looks he explained). She is curse crazy, if you get one thing wrong she will curse you, one little thing that could have easily been fixable she will curse you." He takes a deep breath, "She's a war vet. from back in the second wizarding war when there was a small skirmish. It's said that she lost her husband there, who was also in the war, and died taking a spell and snapped throwing spell all-around then cried holding her husband in her arms."

Hearing this shocked them all not knowing what she went through, "She is getting better but once every year she cancels her class to mourn for her husband." "She never told me about that when we studied under the same potion master." Jumping a little they saw the man, "How long were you there?" Andrei asked. "The entire time since you explained about Tharja." "Really you knew her?" Takeshi asked. "Yes, she was a bit curse crazy and was to be wed to her boyfriend."

"Did you want to talk to us?" Catherine asked. "Only Takeshi," catching said boy's attention, "I want to say ten points to Hufflepuff for an excellent explanation of not judging a child by who their parents are." Hearing this shocked the group. "Hope to see you do well in class." The man said leaving. "Let's head to class. Besides, who do we have it with?" Andrei said then asked.

"The lions." "Really I thought that it was with the claws." Takeshi asked after hearing it was with the lions; all he got were shrugged in response. In class since it was two to a station, Takeshi sat with Catherine and Andrei sat with Susan Bones. Walking in Snape said, "Put your wands away. There is no foolish wand waving in this class. Potion making is a science and I don't expect you dunderheads to understand."

Walking to his desk he then said, "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

At this point, Hermione was jumping up and down looking desperate to prove he isn't a dunderhead.

"Weasley," Snape snapped causing said boy to jump, "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Ron, who was stumped, looked at Seamus, who sat next to him, also looked confused, and said, "I don't know." "It's 'I don't know sir'."

While this was going on Snape disregarded Hermione's hand raised in the air. "Brown," causing the girl to jump, "Where do you look if I asked for bezoar?" She also looked as confused just as any other lion in class, but answered, "In a pharmacy center." Snape sneered at her so-called answer.

"Finnigan," causing the boy to look startled, "What's the differents between monkshood and wolfsbane?" all he got was a shrug in response resulting in another sneer from the potion master.

"Nonaka can you answer." "In order?" he asked, "In order." Was the response. "Well," Takeshi began, "The first one results in a powerful sleeping potion called Draught of Living Death. The second is in a stomach of a goat in the form of a stone. Finally, both monkshood and wolfsbane are the same plants called an aconite."

Looking around Snape saw that only the puffs were the only one writing looking at the lions he snapped saying, "Well why aren't you writing this down," then resulting in all of them in writing in a rush; turning to the puffs he said, "Ten points to Hufflepuff." During class, it was shown that he hated the lions and was indifferent about the badgers.

By the end of class was glaring at all the lions for basically destroying all their caldrons while the puffs were able to keep theirs in one piece. Heading back to their common room they ran into Cedric who asked, "Did you hear about the break-in at the bank?" they were shocked hearing that the bank was robbed Tonks said, "When were they robbed?" her response was him handing her the newspaper then leaving because he still had things do. Looking at the date 31, July he said, "That was when I went to the alley to get my supplies." Falcomon nodded agreeing with him. "Who was with you?" Andrei asked thinking back Takeshi answered, "Ms. Smith my Coordinator for the magical world since I was raised by non-magicals and . . .," Falcomon interrupted said, "Hagrid!" hearing his partner he remembered, "Hagrid went to get something from vault number 713 even though there was only one item inside." Catherine asked puzzled, "Only one item are you sure?" she asked. She got a nod yes in response.

"Did you try to ask Hagrid about what it was?" Tonks asked. Takeshi shook him head saying, "No I didn't Hagrid said it was orders of Dumble-teme." Takeshi said. "Well no crying about it now," Tonks said getting up, "Let's go to bed loves" she finished resulting in the three first years going to be as well.

Somewhere else:

In a house, an owl landed in front of a woman the same age as Smith. Grabbing the letter attached to the owl; she looked it over she yelled, "Sirius!" running into the room a man a bit older than her heard her voice and grabbing the same letter he looked it over and said, "He's at Hogwarts Harry's at Hogwarts." He yelled happily hugging the woman. Hearing the noise another man came running in and asked, "What's wrong?" turning to the voice he said, "Harry's at Hogwarts." The man now smiled letting out a few tears.

 **That's all for now folk. Forgive me about Tharja I needed a Potions Mistress in Japan and a proper back story fitting the Harry Potter story and her personality from Awakening. I don't really have much to say nowadays so I'll just sign off for now. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Since I have nothing to say at the moment besides that I don't own either franchise let's begin.  
**

 **MT-CH10**

Getting up Takeshi decided, since it was pretty early in the morning, to find a spot to train after having two-day break. Releasing Falcomon from the digivice he asked, "You want to find a place to train?" the bird answered, "Sure is anyone else going?" he asked in return. He was about to answer but a voice said, "You bet we're going along with the both of you." Turning to the voice both bird and human saw Andrei and Goblinmon behind them with Andrei crossing him arms and the digimon's club over his shoulder.

"You really think we wouldn't go with you to train, did you?" Andrei responded then asked. Takeshi shrugged saying, "Didn't know if you were awake or not?" "Should we wake up Catherine?" the Russian native asked, upon seeing the Japanese native's look, then said, "What?"

"Do you know how girls are when they are woken up early?" Takeshi enquired hearing this Andrei quince remembering his mother when his dad woke her up. Seeing his look Takeshi said, "Yeah that."

At this point, they left the Hufflepuff common room, with Takeshi leaving a not for the girls to see once they wake up. Wondering around Andrei wondered out loud, "Where can we find a place to train?" then all four heard a loud 'pop' sound behind them. Turning around they saw an elf who asked, "You's want to go to the Come-and-Go Room?" Goblinmon wondering what that was asked, "What is that room?" The elf responded saying, "It's a room where you can have anything appear in that room."

Hearing the 'anything' part intrigue questioned, "Even a training room?" Takeshi asked his reply was a nod from the elf. "Do you where we can find this room?" Andrei asked. The elf nodded his head quickly making all four wonder if the elf was a walking bobble head. Following the elf, it leads them to the 7th Floor stopping at the in front of a portrait of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet.

Turning to the opposite side the wall the elf said, "All you's have to do is walk back an forth while thinking 'bout what you's want." "Thank you elf." Andrei said the elf nodded and left.

Doing as the elf said Takeshi walked back and forth resulting in a door popping up. Andrei opened the door they saw the entire room full of training equipment, "Wow." The digimon said at the same time; their human partners just whistled at the sight.

"Let's start training then gents." Takeshi said (A/N: I would type out the training montage, but it probably work out will)

In the great hall, the girls were talking when Cedric came up to them and asked, "Do you know where Takeshi and Andrei are?" Tonks answered saying, "They left a note saying they went to train." Cedric looked at her questionably asking, "Training?" Catherine then said, "Yeah train they wanted to stay in shape after two days of them doing nothing," then wondered, "Why didn't they wake me up to train with them?" Tonks giggled and Cedric chuckled with Tonks saying, "They probably didn't want to get hit with hexes and curses for waking up." Cedric just nodded along.

Walking in Takeshi and Andrei walked up to them with Andrei saying, "Hey everyone." Turning to the voice the girls and one boy saw the two people they were talking about. Seeing them Catherine glared, sending shivers down their spines, saying, "Why didn't you wake me?" Andrei's answer was pointing at Takeshi resulting in said boy glaring at the Russian. Even though she was sitting Catherine's pose still said 'well', "I really didn't want you to start throwing spells at me; even though I, now that I think bout it, could have sent Andrei to wake you." Takeshi relented resulting in said Russian to look at him in a god smack face causing in Cedric, Tonks, and Catherine to giggle/chuckle.

"Ok let's just get to class now." Cedric said getting between the boys. After that they all went to their respective class; Runes and Arithmancy were nice, Transfiguration was tough Hermione was glaring at him the entire time for, what she thought, upstaging her in their assignment. 

Sitting down for lunch Susan came up to them and ask, "Did you hear about what happened in flying class between the ions and the snakes?" upon seeing their questioning looks she explained, "It seemed that after Neville fell and broke his wrist he dropped him Remembrall, he got from his grandmother, fell out of his pocket Malfoy picked it up with Weasley demanding it back resulting in a free for all fight resulting in massive loss of house points from each house."

"So that's why the scale for both the lions and the snakes are so low." Tonks said with the three first years turning to look at the scales for the house points. "That's what they get for starting a fight." Andrei snorted with the others agreeing.

"You three heading to your next class?" Tonks asked. "Yeah, what's the class again Cat?" Takeshi asked. Catherine answered saying, "Divinations." Takeshi banged his head on the table and groaned, "This will be a frustrating class to deal with." Tonks asked, "Why in that?" "That class has no real teacher only a fraud and even if she is real only a chosen few have the power of being a seer." "So what you're saying is that we won't get anything useful in this class.' Catherine asked "Nope." Takeshi said with a pop in the end.

Andrei groaned saying, "Let's get this over with." He stood up follow be the other two and walked to class. In the end, Takeshi was right they didn't get anything from the class even though the professor kept trying to predict Takeshi's death which made Catherine want to punch her in the face resulting in the boys holding her back.

Walking back to the Hufflepuff tower all three got caught in the stairway starting to move. 

"Let's see where this leads to shall we?" Andrei asked the others nodded. After it stopped on a random floor they all went ahead curious but alert. At the end of the hallway, there was a door. Opening the door they looked inside and came face to face with a three-headed dog with all six eyes locked on them, "Close the door now!" Catherine yelled. Takeshi slammed the door shut locked it and they all bolted to the staircase.

Reaching the stairs after all three were on it moved once more; stopping on a once again random floor they ran towards the common room.

Along the way they ran into Tonks and Cedric who asked, "What's wrong it looks like you saw something?" Tonks just had a concerned look on her face. "We were heading back to the common room when the staircase moved and stopped on a floor," Catherine began then Takeshi picked up after regaining his breath, "We all walked down the hall wondering what was on the floor," Andrei finished the sentence saying, "Opening the door we all saw a three headed dog that was about to bite at us, so we locked the door and bolted as soon the staircase landed on a floor, then ran into you." 

Hearing this Tonks questioned, "What floor were you on?" "We honestly don't know what floor we were on Tonton." Takeshi responded.

"Well," Cedric said, "Think about it later, but for now head to bed."

Nodding in agreement they all showered then went to bed.

 **And done sorry for not updating. I went on a family trip to Big Bear Lake for the weekend and couldn't bring my laptop with me so bye.**


	12. Halloween battle

**Hey, everybody, I'm back with another chapter of Magical Tamer. Again I don't really have much to say besides the normal I don't own both subjects so let's begin.  
**

 **MT-CH 11**

Waking up it turns up that everyone woke up at the same time. Tonks asks, "Are you boys going to train again?" she asks them Catherine just glared at them once more resulting in them shivering once again.

"Nope," Takeshi said, "I was going to have Andrei wake you up." hearing this Andrei just shoves Takeshi's shoulder.

"Let's head to the training room." Andrei said. On the sway there Tonks asked, "Did you hear about what happened yesterday?" "You mean about the flying class." Catherine answered "No," Tonks said. "Then what?" Andrei asked.

"Malfoy challenged Weasley to a duel, but was a no show," Tonks began, "Flinch went after him and the two with him, and they ran into the room you three were in yesterday, and what they all saw according to rumors is that they saw a three headed dog."

"So why is that dog there?" Catherine asked reaching the 'training room'. "Well let's begin training; I could probably teach you three a couple things as well." Tonks said with all three agreeing.

(A/N: not going to do the training once more)

After training, all four went to the Great Hall, their head of house seeing them, asked, "Where have you been?" Takeshi answered, "Sorry professor we were training." with the others agreeing. Sprout questioned, "Training?" This time, Andrei answered tired, "Yeah we wanted to train after two days of not doing anything besides school things." Flitwick, who wanted to talk to Catherine about class, asked, "Where did you train because I didn't know the school had a training room."

The girls turned to the boys prompting Takeshi to answer, "We were wondering the school and I wondered out loud if there was a place to train," he began, "Then an elf appeared and led us to the seventh floor and explained how it works."

"Why would you train?" Sprout asked, "We didn't want to sit around and do nothing," Andrei started, "And since Quidditch doesn't start 'till second year we took matters into our own hands." "Well five points to Hufflepuff for trying to find a way to exercise," Sprout said, "Now get to class."

In class, the professor was telling them about their non-magical counterparts with the class taking notes. When the class ended Takeshi complained, "They are more advanced than what the idiot taught us."

Andrei and Catherine both nodded in agreement with the girl saying, "I know I think that the England wizards and witches are blind on how advanced they really are."

"Come on let's get out of here." Andrei said leaving with the others following.

Professor Kettleburn taught them about some more creatures that you should be careful about.

Now the three were in Charms class working on a new assignment. "Now class the charm we'll be working on is a spell which lets an object fly," Flitwick began, "Remember swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important."

In the process, all three got it down awarding them 15 points, 5 per person, Flitwick asking if they could help the others resulting in them to go around to helping anyone who needed it. Right now Takeshi was helping Hannah, Andrei helping Susan, and Catherine helping Leanne.

"Remember Hannah when you pronounce the 'GAR' long." Takeshi said after doing that she was able to do the spell, "Thanks, Takeshi." Hannah said hugging the boy causing him to blush. "Excellent Takeshi, "Flitwick began, "Just like your birthmother." causing him to blush again.

"Now Susan," Andrei said, "Swish and flick, swish and flick." He said slowly moving her arm as he spoke; Susan blushing at how close he was. With Catherine and Leanne; "You have everything correct, but you just have to loosen your wand for a more fluid motion." After doing that she got it down.

After class Catherine said, "Go on ahead I need to go use the restroom." after agreeing the boys went to the Great Hall for dinner.

Reaching the Great Hall the boys saw a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling. While a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. "Hey, boys where's Catherine?" Tonks asked walking up to them, "She said that she was going to use the restroom, Tonton." her relative answered.

While Takeshi was digging into his steak and Andrei was chowing down on the mash potatoes Quirrell came running in the room, like something was chasing him, saying, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

After that, the entire room went into panic mode with ever one yelling and crying. It was only after hearing loud booms coming from the tip of Dumbledore's wand everything quieted down, "Perfects," he rumbled, "Lead your Houses back to the dorms immediately!"

"Wait," Takeshi yelled resulting in everyone turning to him, "Aren't the Slytherin's dorms in the dungeons!?" everyone, hearing this, was shock and realized that he was right, but the snakes was amazed once more that someone cared for their safety, "Now that would be problematic," Snape began, "I purpose that my snakes stay here; while the rest of the room stay as well."

Once agreeing that all the houses stayed in the Great Hall Dumbledore cleared the tables, ignoring the rumbling of Ron, brought out sleeping bags.

While this was going on Takeshi realized, "Catherine doesn't know about the troll." hearing this Andrei said, "We have to go tell her." Looking at each other they ran out of the room ignoring Tonks yell out, "Where are you two going?" "Catherine doesn't know about the troll!" Andrei yelled out.

Heading to the girl's restroom they both yelled, "Falcomon/Goblimon Realize!" appearing by their partner's side Falcomon asked, "What's the rush?" Takeshi answered, "There's a troll in the school, but Catherine doesn't know about it." Hearing this surprised the digimon pair causing all four to run faster.

"Smell that." Goblinmon said after sniffing the air. Hearing the digimon they also started to smell its stench of old socks and uncleaned restrooms mixed together. Turning the corner they saw the back of the troll.

To the foreigners it was both horrible and amazing, to see a magical creature native to England, twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite gray, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its small bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. The smell coming from it was incredible. It was holding a huge wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

Before the boys could move to intercept the troll; they heard a yell from the side causing the boy, digimon, and troll turn to the right to see a wide-eyed Catherine at the door frame.

Seeing the female the troll started to sprint towards her. "Takeshi go get Catherine I'll distract it." Andrei said pulling out two rods then charging his magic resulting in a blade being summoned turning them in two hand axes.

Running to Catherine he said, "Get out of here." "No we're a team so we all fight." she said charging her own magic into her own rod resulting in a rapier being summoned then charging to strike the troll after it throws Andrei to the side pulling out his Bo staff he mumbled, "If you say so," then yelled, "Kusarigama (chain-sickle) mode." causing the staff to shorten with the scythe on to spring up and the chain to appear with a small orb to appear at the end of the chain.

"Firecracker Smokescreen/Goburi Bomb/Rain of Pollen." Falcomon, Goblimon, and Floramon yelled starting the fight off. The smoke screen covered both the fireball and the pollen both weakening and raising the fear out of the troll. 

"Hamer Head Strike (Legend of Legacy ax skill (A/N: don't own))!" Andrei yelled, starting off for the humans, slamming his right-hand ax on the floor causing a magical energy strike to launch towards the troll hitting it, but because its thick skin the attack did little damage.

"Quadruple Pain (Sword Art Online Asuna's Rapier Skill (A/N: don't own))!" Catherine yelled running up to the troll stabbing it in the legs and hands causing it to stumble dropping its club.

"Meteor strike!" Takeshi yelled throwing the chain downwards motion causing the ball to follow smacking the troll on the head.

"Catherine remember the spell we learned in Charms Class." Takeshi yelled seeing the club on the floor. Wondering what he was talking about both Catherine and Andrei see where he looking and realized what he was talking about, "Fine but distract the troll." she responded getting a nod from the others.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she yelled causing the fallen club to launch from the floor to the back of the trolls head, from the boys and the digimon distracting it, resulting it to fall face first to the floor causing a thump to be heard.

Hearing the footsteps all the digimon returned to the digivice. Sprout, Flitwick, and Sprout ran into the room staring at the three and a fallen troll. Sprout said, "What were you three thinking when Tonks told me that two of my puffs ran out to frighten me!?" Flitwick looks to the troll and the three of them while Snape went to check the troll.

"When I recognized that Catherine didn't know about the troll I ran out the room with Andrei on my heel." Takeshi began with Andrei followed, "We didn't expect to encounter the troll and I distracted the troll while Takeshi told Catherine leave." Catherine finished, "Takeshi told me to leave, but I didn't and went to attack the troll with Takeshi following behind."

"Now how did the troll get all those marks?" Snape asked intrigue. "Japanese expertise/Russian ingenuity/and French elegance." They all said from Takeshi to Catherine. All the teachers chuckled/giggled at how they each follow each other's sentence. "25 points to Hufflepuff for saving a friend." Flitwick said.

'Well head back to the dorm each house have been finishing dinner in the common rooms." Sprout said. "You know what," Andrei asked on the way out, "What?" Takeshi asked, "Tonks is going to strangle you." Andrei said. Takeshi realized this with wide eyes and said, "Oh-." the door closed before the teachers could finish his sentence. "I think you should warn Pomfrey that she'll have a patient soon." Flitwick said with Snape agreeing, "I think I'll do that." Sprout said walking back to the Hufflepuff common room.

After giving the password all three walked in with Takeshi being the most cautious one looking around with the other two just smiling in amusement when they heard, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" a female voice yelled through the noise resulting in the room being quieted and Tonks stomping up to the group causing Takeshi to try and run to his room, "Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled freezing his body.

Reaching the frozen boy she unfroze and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! Going after the troll." She said this while shaking him.

"Uh, Tonks I don't think he'll answer with you shaking him." Cedric said causing Tonks to stop shaking him. Dropping him her body posture said 'well' instigating Takeshi to explain what happened. As soon as Takeshi was done explaining, with Andrei and Catherine inputting their own information, Tonks was happy he was safe.

"Everyone into bed now." Sprout said walking into the room glad to see that Takeshi was still in one piece. Going to bed they all slept soundly.

 **That's all for now folks thanks for reading. Hope I did well on my first made up battle; my Fossil Trainer battle was based on the battle scenes in the Fossil Fighter G1 game. Nothing else to say for now bye.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Don't have much to say again so let's start.**

 **MT-CH 12**

As November rolled in the weather became colder and the mountains around the castle gain an icy look and the lake a steel like shine. The ground was covered snow and Hagrid was seen defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch field for the season that started around this time.

The two digi-wizards and digi-witch along with Tonks were eating when the older witch asked, "Are you three going to watch the Quidditch game?" "Who's playing again?" Andrei asked in return. "Snakes vs. Lions." Catherine simply replied after eating some bacon.

"The snakes say they 'play fair' but everyone knows that pretty much a lie." Tonks said. "Isn't playing hard playing fair?" Takeshi asked. Getting a true from Tonton.

"So are you going?" Tonks asked them once again. This time getting nods from all three; them haven't seen a Quidditch game before.

Getting good seats was hard with most of the school being there, but they were all fine sitting near the top of the stands. They sat next to Susan and Hannah who have become best friends since meeting.

Watching as they all mounted their brooms they hear from Lee who is the announcer and a lion yell into the mic "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor - what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive, too -"

Professor McGonagall interrupted yelling, "JORDAN!" "Sorry Professor." was the boys reply.

During the game, Takeshi was thinking that this was a normal mundane game but with different rules and it was in the air. In the end, the snakes won and the lions lost, even if the lions putting up a good fight.

"How do like your first Quidditch game Takeshi?" Tonks ask her relative upon leaving the stadium, "It was a nice game, but playing that sort of game isn't really my forte." he replied.

"Really," Cedric asked walking up to the group, "I mean you dad was actually a Chaser for the lions (A/N: no clue if that's true). "Again just because my birth father played doesn't mean that I have to play," Takeshi began, "I like flying for the fun of it that's all." 

"Shame you have the right built for a seeker," Cedric said, "You know from the rumor mill more and more students have been going to the third floor nowadays." "Really which house goes there the most?" Catherine asked. "The lions." "I thought so." She said. 

"Talked to Hagrid about it." Tonks said, "Really what did he say." Takeshi asked. "It turns out that he owns the dog and lent it to Dumbledore for something." "Wait he owns that creature." Andrei said surprised getting a nod from Tonks. "Wonder why Dumble-baka wants it?" Takeshi wondered out loud getting nods from the others.

"Do you think it's related to the break-in at the bank?" Cedric asked getting everyone to stop and think. "That is a good possibility, but the only problem is that we don't know what was stolen." Catherine asked. "This is probably off topic, but did you see professor Snape's limp." Andrei asked, "Do you think that the professor went to see what the dog was guarding and it bit him." Tonks asked with the four, Cedric leaving leading to the common room, heading to Hagrid's hut.

"'llo you four how're you?" Hagrid asked upon seeing them getting fine and good in return. "What can I help you lot?" he asked, "What can you tell us about the three headed dog?" Andrei asked. Hagrid, nearly dropping the tea he made for them, questioned, "How do you know about Fluffy." "Fluffy?" all four of them asked.

"Yeah that's his name," he said, "He's mine. Got him from a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year - I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the –." here he stopped talking not wanting to reveal anything else.

"No," he said, "No more talk of this forget the dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel –." stopping again he went wide eye hearing himself reveal more information.

With the info they have all four left the giant's hut thinking over what they have with Hagrid made at himself for opening his mouth again.

 **Want to say that sorry for the short chapter people. Not much happened in the book for this chapter besides the game and Hagrid slipping more information on what Fluffy was guarding so see you next time, bye**


	14. Coming home

**Hello, there I'm back with another chapter. Since I don't have much to say besides I don't own either item let's start.  
**

 **MT-CH 13**

It was a couple more days till Christmas and the students couldn't wait for it to come any faster. Takeshi, Andrei, Catherine, and Tonks were taking the train back to the alley then separate from there. "You all ready to head back home?" Tonks asked getting yeses from all three of them. "Do you know who's staying?" Catherine asked while eating her breakfast. "Weasley is from what I heard from the twins," Tonks said, "But other than that I really don't know." "Let's head to the train." Andrei said with everyone following him.

On the way to the train station they were encountered by Dumbledore in all his glory, "Where are you going my boy?" they all scowled Takeshi said, "I'm going home and don't call me 'my boy'." "Are you sure, I think it will be appropriate for you to stay at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said eye's twinkling at full blast. Takeshi's eye's narrowed until he felt something trying to break into to his mind causing him to shut it down hard.

This results to Dumbledore to stagger back holding himself against a tree. "If you try that again you'll have to explain yourself to the entire council of the ICW (International Council of Wizards) that you tried to enter the mind of a minor." Takeshi said holding the card he got from Smith.

Seeing the card the old man paled and left. "Let's get to the train." Andrei said resulting to them to leave.

On the train, Catherine asked, "Anyone doing and anything special for the holidays?" "Naw not really," Andrei said, "Just spent time with family. What about you Takeshi?" the Russian asked.

"No really," the Japanese native began, "Doing the same as you are bro; you Tonton?" "I was hoping I could spend it with you." "Sure I could ask Smith when we get to the station." "Thanks, Takeshi." Tonks said.

She then said, "Why don't you release the digimon; they would mostly like some fresh air." "Realize Falcomon, Goblimon, Floramon." They all said as one. After that, all the digimon immediately went to talk to each other.

"Hey Tonton," Takeshi said, getting her attention, "Can you wake me up when the trolley lady gets here?" "Sure." was her response.

Leaning his head on the wall of his compartment room he closed his eyes, but before that he felt pressure on him left shoulder; opening his eyes he saw that Catherine was snuggling up on his side she said before going to sleep, "Good night."

Andrei smirked saying, "They are starting to like each other." Tonks smiled saying, "They sure do."

Falcomon suddenly shuddered Floramon seeing this asked, "What's wrong?" "She's going to grill me." "Grill?" the ones that were awake asked. "Takeshi was injured in the fight against the troll right." "Yeah." They all nodded. "Rika said that if there is a single preventable injury on his body she'll grill me for lunch." "Can a human eat a digimon?" Andrei wondered, "I don't know but I really don't want to find out." It was when Tonks said, "Rika?"

"If you think I'm protective of Takeshi Rika is seriously over protective." "How." Goblimon asked. "Back at the magical school in Japan there was an open house a month after school starts to show off the children progress and Takeshi has a fan-club there," the bird digimon began, "After explaining why the girls were staring at him a random fangirl snagged him that turned into a game of cat and mouse and if it wasn't for Takeshi Rika would have kill the girl."

"That protective." Floramon asked, "If she had magic all the girls would be 6ft under." The bird replied. "But who's Rika?" Tonks asked.

"Rika is his older sister." Falcomon answered. "Older sister." Tonks repeated getting a nod from the bird, "She isn't afraid to throw a punch if it means protecting Takeshi." "But what about when you shivered?" Goblimon asked.

"She said that if there is one preventable scar on his body she'll have me for lunch." was the explanation. "What's his life like in Japan?" Tonks asked, "And when did you meet him?" Andrei asked

"We only met when he was only 9 years old," Falcomon began answering Andrei's question, "And his life in Japan was great; he made some good friends both magical and non-magical." Falcomon finished.

Looking out the window Tonks saw that the trolley lady would be coming soon so she woke up the two sleepy heads, "Wake up you two the trolley lady is going to be head soon." After doing this a few times they woke up Catherine blush realizing that she used Takeshi as a pillow and apologize, "it's fine." was his response.

The digimon disappeared into the trunk compartments has the door opened revealing the trolley lady asking, "Do you four want anything?"

After getting the required candies the lady left they continued talking.

After an hour or two, they heard from the speakers, "We are about to arrive at Kings Cross Station please make sure you have all your belongings." "We'll leave so you girls can get dress and when you're both done we'll switch." Andrei said walking out the door with Takeshi and the male digimon. Afterward they heard from Catherine, "Switch." walking in they saw that Catherine wearing a white knee length skirt a tank top with a wave design on it and a demi jacket along with flats on; Tonks, on the other hand, wore jean pants a black shirt with the design looking like paint was splashed on it a plain silver zipper jacket that's was left opened and snickers. "Your turn now." Tonks said walking out passing the boys.

Walking out of the compartment the girls saw that Andrei was wearing khaki pants, gray muscle shirt and the same jacket as Tonks and Jordan's. Takeshi wore silver pants, white shirt with a wolf design, black Van's with a flame design, and a silver trench coat.

Stepping off the train they all went past the portal and ran into their families. "Oba-san." Takeshi said walking to Smith, "Dono yō Ni hoguwātsumashita (How was Hogwarts)?" she asked in Japanese, "Bakkin (Fine)." He answered.

While this was going on Andrei, Catherine, and Tonks were greeting their families as well. "Mama, Papa." Andrei greeted his parents, "Syn (Son)." they said hugging him. "Mère (Mother), père (father)." Catherine said hugging her parents, "Fille (Daughter)." They said hugging back.

"Hi mom, dad." Tonks said hugging them, "Hi sweaty." they said. After the greeting, all the kids grouped back together. "I take that they're parents?" Takeshi asked Andrei and Catherine.

"Yes mother, father," they said at the same time, "This is Takeshi Nonaka." said boy just waved greeting them and they responded in kind. "Takeshi Nonaka?" a man of average height said, "I thought it was Harry Potter." he finished turning to Tonks.

"Harry Potter may be my real name," Takeshi said interrupting Tonks from saying anything, "But when they," he said they with hate, "Left me in Japan I became Takeshi Nonaka." he said turning to the man.

"Sirius," the man said next to him, "He was raised differently remember." he finished getting Sirius to sigh in depress. "I take it your Sirius Black," he said turning to the first man, "And you're Remus Lupin." he finished turning to the other man getting both of them to nod in agreement.

"Oba-san," getting her attention, "Is it ok for them to spend the winter holidays with us?" "Only if they want to." "We would like to but we already have plans," Catherine's mom said, "Maybe some other time." Andrei's father said, "Sorry bro." "Sorry Takeshi." they said, "It's fine." He said and after saying their goodbyes with Takeshi blushing when Catharine kissing him on the cheek 

"We understand." Smith said with all of them heading to separate portkey station. She motioned to everyone to grab hold and when they did she said, "Activate."

In the MOM in Japan, the group appeared and walking out the British natives were astonished to see creatures of different species and what surprised was that they were talking. "Why don't you three release your digimon?" Smith said already realizing Flamemon. "Realize Falcomon, Goblimon, Floramon."

"What is this?" Remus yelled out loud. After getting an explanation of what digimon the English wizards and witch were surprised there are creatures like that. "Ok everyone get in and I'll drive to Rumiko's house." Smith said getting in the driver's seat. Once everyone was seated and buckled they were off.

"So Takeshi," Sirius began getting his attention, "Do you remember me or Remus and all?" he asked. "You mean like your nicknames Padfoot and Moony." he said surprising them that he remembered that long, "When I was reconnecting with Tonton she mentioned your names and titles." "Anything else?" Sirius ask again. "Mon magically poking you in the butt." hearing this causing everyone to laugh and said man to groan in despair saying, "Of all the thing you remembered it had to be that one."

Reaching the house Takeshi entered first, but when he entered it looked like no one was home then he heard, "SURPRISE!" and everyone and the digimon that could fit inside the house yelled. Takeshi laughed and said, "Thanks, everyone." Rika was the first one to reach him saying, "Welcome back otouto." "It's nice to be back Onee-san." He said hugging her which was returned hole heartedly.

After that, he hugged his mom and grandmother than the rest of his friends. "Wow, you three have gotten bigger." He said after hugging Suzie and the tamers of Impmon. "Yes, we have." Suzie said, "Yeah, do you have a magic trip to show us?" the twins said excitedly. Turning to Smith, who was walking in with the others, requested, "Can I?" "Sure as long as it's inside the house." was her response. Pulling out his wand he said, "Wingardium Leviosa." causing magic to swirl around the three lifting them off the floor letting them fly around, "Weeeee!" Suzie yelled laughing; moreover, the twins just laughed happy to fly around.

Once they were all done flying Rika finally notice the others besides Smith and asking, "Who are you?" causing everyone else to turn to them. "I'm Remus Lupin," he introduced himself, "This is Sirius Black, Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, and their daughter Tonks." he said pointing to each person. "She doesn't have a first name?" Henry asked pointing to Tonks, "I don't really like my first name." was her answer.

"Any relations to my otouto." Rika questioned, "I'm his godfather but I went after the person who sold Takeshi's birth parents to the enemy." Sirius answered then getting the wind punched out of him when Rika punched him.

"Why would you leave Takeshi with people like them!" she yelled. "To be honest," the man said after getting some air, "I wasn't thinking straight so after handing Takeshi over to Hagrid went after Peter along with Remus." then said man took over saying, "After arresting Peter we went looking for you, but Dumbledore said that he was fine where ever he was." he finished.

"I would like to thank you for taking of Takeshi when we couldn't." Tonks said thanking the Nonaka's. "No problem dear we were happy to." "Now do you have anything embarrassing about Takeshi?" Tonks asked getting a laugh from Rika and a groan from said boy.

"Embarrass him later," Seiko said getting a sigh of relief from said boy, "Party now." Those words caused everyone to start moving. Looking around Takeshi saw that Rumiko was talking to Sirius about stuff, Remus talking to Seiko about his school days, and Tonks talking to Rika fearing they were talking about his childhood with his fears being realized when Tonks was laughing.

"So how's that magical school of yours?" Kazu said gaining his attention, "It was fine nothing much happened," then he remembered something, "Here try this." Takeshi said holding a box of candy. "Sure I'll try some." Kazu said eating one then immediately regretting it spitting it out getting everyone's attention, "Eww what was that it tasted like buggers!" "I think it was buggers." "What!?" "Yeah look on the box when it says every flavor it means it." Henry looking at the box said, "Well what do you know it does say every flavor."

Walking over Rika said, "It would be a nice way to trick people," then putting Takeshi in a head look, "What's this I heard from Tonks about you facing a 12 feet tall magical creature." this getting everyone's attention resulting in Rumiko checking to see if there was any lasting damage, "What were you thinking!?" "Catharine didn't know about the troll so Andrei and I went to tell her, but we weren't expecting to run into it," he began, "I told her to run while Andrei went to distract it, but she said 'No we're a team so we all fight' then charged in with me following behind and together we defeated the troll."

"Catharine, Andrei?" Rika asked, "Friends I made at school." was her otouto's answer. Falcomon snorted, getting everyone's attention, said, "Friend more like crush." "Is it true Takeshi are you really crushing on someone?" Takato said getting a mumbled yes then glaring at the owl like digimon.

Rika then said, "If you like this girl then I'll have to see if she's good enough for you," then remembered, "Come back here Falcomon we're having digital owl for dinner!" she yelled chasing said owl around the house surprisingly not destroying anything.

After that they all partied on until parents went to pick up their kids until the Nonaka's, Smith, Smith, the Tonks, and Remus were the only one left. "So do celebrate Christmas here?" Sirius asked. "We do but we mostly focus on Christmas Eve." answered Smith.

"Sirius they celebrate differently here." Ted explained remembered studying about Japan's culture. "Smith can I talk to you tomorrow." "Sure I'll come by in the morning." Smith said on the way out.

"Now how are we going to do this?" Rumiko asked talking about the sleeping arrangements. "Tonks could bunk with me." Rika said getting a 'sure' from said girl, "Remus and Sirius could take the guess room." Seiko said getting a 'fine' and a 'why not' from them, "The couch convert into a bed so Ted and Andromeda could sleep there." Takeshi said getting 'thankyou's' from both.

Once sleeping arrangements were finished everyone changed then went to bed.

 **Finished with this chapter. I'm going to put this chapter in two parts so not to lengthen this chapter any more than I have to and I don't want that so Christmas will be next chapter, bye  
**


	15. Christmas day

**I'm back with another chapter. Sorry, it took myself this long, besides my normal post on whatever day it is then waiting 'till Friday to write a new chapter, one of my family on Google + was having an emotional breakdown and I went straight to comforting her. If my writing style gets confusing sorry about that I'm going to try a new style for me and I may go in-between writing styles so head up. Now that's out of the way let's begin.**

 **MT-CH 14**

Waking up early Takeshi went and woke up Falcomon who decided to sleep out of the digivice. "Morning Falcomon, sleep well?" the tamer questioned.

"Alright, what about you?"

"Fine."

"You going to ask her about this Flamel person?" Falcomon quizzed.

"That's the plan." Takeshi responded.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw that Takeshi wasn't the first to wake up, "Morning everyone."

"Morning pup." Sirius said, drinking coffee, getting the attention from the other adults in the room.

"Morning cub." replied Remus also drinking coffee.

"Shouldn't you still be asleep the girls are still in bed?" Andromeda questioned, "I wake up normally around this time to train Oba-chan." Takeshi answered, "Oba-san?" she asked.

"It means aunt in Japanese." Seiko said getting an "Ahh, ok."

"Should you really train now; even though it's early it's still cold outside?" questioned his mother as she gave him his breakfast.

"Don't worry kaa-chan," her son began, "It'll just be some light work out." he finished him breakfast then went to change into his workout clothes.

"Fine just remember that Smith will come by so you better be back 'till then." she said as her son went out the door saying, "If she comes when I am out, call me to come back."

"So what kind of workout does he do?" Sirius asked him familiar. 

"5-minute jog to the nearest park, 10 laps around said park, 15 sit-ups, and pushups, 10 crunches, then jogs back gets his weapon and practices his stances with it for 10 minutes, meditates for 5 minutes, finally finished takes a shower then once again eats." listed Falcomon.

Hearing a whistle they turned to the source to see the girls finally awake, "Wow is that is normal training?" Tonks asked, "Pretty much sometimes he cuts it in half or just makes a different one." Falcomon answered.

"I take it he used a different kind of training routine at Hogwarts?" Ted asked getting nods from Tonks and Falcomon.

While that was happening Seiko went to answer the doorbell that rang. "Hi everyone, morning." Smith said getting 'morning' from everyone. 

"Rika dear can you call you brother telling him that Smith is here." but before Rika could respond they all heard, "No need kaa-chan I was jogging back when I was Kuroko oba-chan's car pull in." Takeshi said walking in saying 'thanks' when Sirius gave him a cup of water.

"Go take a shower then come eat again." Seiko said getting an 'ok' from her grandson.

After taking a shower then changing Takeshi sat between Rika and Tonks eating. "You said yesterday that you wanted to talk about something?" Smith said gaining his attention.

"Yeah do you know anyone named Flamel?" he questioned gaining the attention on all the British native along with Smith minus Tonks who also had no clue.

"Why do you want to know pup?" Sirius asked his godson.

"During school, there was a break-in at Gringotts and whatever the person was trying to steal wasn't there," Takeshi began, "The date of the break-in was the same day that oba-san, Hagrid, and I went to get money for my school supplies."

"Yea I remember that," Smith said, "Wasn't the object he got the only item in the vault?" she questioned Takeshi getting a yeah.

"You're thinking that whatever was in that vault is in Hogwarts aren't you?" Remus questioned getting nods from Takeshi and Tonks, "And that it is related the Nicholas Flamel?" he asked again getting more nods.

"We questioned Hagrid about it and he said Flamel and Dumbledore are part of it along with the fact he gave him his three-headed dog to guard said item." Tonks said.

"I think I know what that item is." Remus announced.

"What is it?" they all asked.

"What turns metal into pure gold and gives whoever drinks it immortality." the werewolf hinted. 

The first to realize this was Andromeda who said, "Are you saying that the Sorcerer's Stone is in a school full of children."

Hearing that the stone of immortality was in school surprised then they all realized that if anyone found out it will result in something big will happen.

"Wait didn't Dumbledore say that the third floor is dangerous." Tonks said.

"Wait the old man said that the third floor is dangerous to a room full of 11 to 18?" Rika asked getting nods from the two that go there.

"It's like he wants someone to go there." Smith said.

"Dumbledore was really persistent about keeping Takeshi at Hogwarts though." Tonks said, "Yeah he even tried to enter my mind." Takeshi added.

"Did you-," "Yes I showed him the card and when he saw it he turned and ran." Takeshi said.

"But who would want the stone; and for what?" Ted said.

Takeshi paled quickly thinking who would want it and said, "Oba-chan remember when we went to the bank?" "Yeah." she said not understanding, "Remember what was in my scar?"

Hearing this Smith cursed to the heavens and revealed to everyone, "you all know Takeshi's scar right?" getting nods she then said, "It held a soul piece of the so-called he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Are you saying that a piece of Voldemort's soul was in my godson's scar!?" Sirius yelled in shock.

This answer was a nod.

"So he's still alive but as a ghost-like form." Rika said remembering why her little brother was famous in England.

"But who is helping him?" Tonks said.

Takeshi was thinking over everyone in Hogwarts when he remembered one of Kakashi's (Naruto (A/N: don't own)) saying, 'look underneath the underneath', "Quirrell." "Him, are you sure he stutters a lot." Tonks said hearing him.

"Quirrell?" Sirius asked, "Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," Tonks explained, "He stutters in every sentence and him room is full of onions." "Yes that's true but remember Peter he was a lion but he worked for Voldemort." Takeshi explained his reasons.

"Who was the one who said that there was a troll in the school?" Takeshi asked Tonks, "Quirrell." Tonks answered. "Oba-chan who did we meet when my scar started pulsing in pain?" "Quirrell." was her response.

"So you're saying that Quirrell is working for Voldemort." Remus said who along with Sirius was a bit mad at themselves for not realizing that Peter was working for the Death Eaters.

After the realization of Voldemort still being among the live shocked everyone, Seiko thought that is was a good idea to leave the house for some fresh air.

Telling the others about what they learned the others were shocked that the man that killed Takeshi's birth parents is still alive.

Next few days flew by with the city preparing for the Christmas Eve Festival so when the day came everyone was ready. The girls in kimonos and the guys wearing the male kimonos.

Walking around the brother sister duo saw all kinds of food and games. Looking around they saw that Smith and Remus were together with the same result for Ted and Andromeda, Rumiko and Sirius, and the last one surprised them because it was Tonks and Ryo.

Meeting up with all their friends and chatting with each other was nice and when things were winding down everyone went back home.

Next morning woke Takeshi up thanks to Sirius dumping a bucket of cold water on him, "Sirius!" he yelled, "Wake up pup it's Christmas." The old man said leaving the room.

Walking to the living room he saw that he was the last one to wake up, even oba-san was there already.

"Merry Christmas." he said getting 'Merry Christmases' back.

Eating his breakfast each person opened his/her presents. They all got some good presents Sirius got a motorcycle, Remus got a stone to help keep him mind when he goes wolf, Andromeda a Japanese Rune kit, Japanese culture book for Ted, clothes for Tonks and Rika, and more digi-cards for both Rika and Takeshi. "I also took the liberty to bring gifts from the others." Smith said handing him a few more presents getting spells and weapons.

Smith once again handing him his Bo staff saying, "You can now fire mini rockets and 40 cal. bullets from your tonfas, you can replace the ball of the kusarigama with another kusarigama or a spear head, and you now have a scythe form that is also a sniper rifle that shoots 50 cal. bullets (think Crescent Rose from RWBY (A/N: don't own)).

The minute he heard that it took Rika and Tonks to hold him down to prevent him from going to the nearest magical shooting range and try them out getting laughter from everyone.

 **Done next chapter will have our three heroes reuniting then finding out how to steal the Sorcerer's Stone before Voldemort and Quirrell steal it themselves. I'll probably write the classes hinting about the obstacles are that defend the stone, bye.**


	16. Returning back

**Another chapter is here. So yeah, not much to say but let's start the show.**

 **MT-CH 15**

Stepping on the train Takeshi and Tonks waved goodbye to Kuroko oba-chan and the others then went to find the others. Having Falcomon find them; they found that they were already in a compartment talking. 

"Hey, Takeshi Tonks." Catherine said upon seeing them with Andrei opening the doors, "Hey bro." Andrei greeting them.

"Sorry, I couldn't give you both your presents on Christmas day. I didn't think Susanoo could find you." Takeshi apologized handing them their presents.

Saying their thanks and not to worry all three exchanged their presents to each other. "Thanks, bro." Andrei said pulling out the cuffs, "Pull some magic into it and see what happens." Takeshi said.

Doing that they all saw that it was changing into gauntlets (think Yang's weapons in RWBY), "Weapons this will be handy." Andrei said, "There's more, it holds 30 rounds of shotgun shells." Takeshi responded handing the 4 cartridges.

Opening her present Catherine was in awe at it. "Well, why don't you show us?" Andrei asked, "Yeah Takeshi wouldn't let me see it." Tonks said. Lifting it up they both saw it was a beautiful necklace. It was on a simple silver chain but what it held was amazing, it was a lotus flower decorated with different stones with a silver emerald stone in the middle; the earring, on the other hand, were Japanese fans with a different design, one was a gentle ocean and the other was a gentle wind breeze.

"I saw them in a store and I thought it would work perfectly on you." Takeshi said hoping to every god and goddess he knows that she likes it. "Thank you Takeshi," Catherine said kissing him on the cheek and asked, "Can you help put on the necklace please?"

"Of course."

Giving him the necklace she lifts her hair Takeshi put the necklace on. "Wow, it looks better than I thought it would." Takeshi said getting Catherine to blush more.

"If you two are done we still need to tell Andrei and Catherine about what we found." Tonks voice interrupting them.

"Right here's what we found." Takeshi said then him and Tonks about the Sorcerer's Stone, "We have to find out what possible safeguards it has." Andrei said getting nods from all around.

"What if the professors are part of the defenses?" Catherine said, "Then it will be 5th-year higher or something associated with the subject." Takeshi said.

"We will reach Hogwarts soon so please be ready." The blared over the speakers. "Let's go." Takeshi said leaving with Andrei said. "How much were the necklace and the earring?" Andrei said, "Nearly 200 dollars." was his response.

"That much."

"Yup and it was worth every cent." Takeshi said.

"Switch." Tonks said opening the door.

Once changing the girls returned and again talked 'till the train reached Hogwarts.

Entering the Great Hall every sat down for dinner, "Hey I need to give something to Snape-sensei." after that he walked to the teacher's table.

"Do you need something Takeshi?" Sprout questioned, "I have something for Snape-sensei, Sprout-sensei." Takeshi replied.

"Yes, Takeshi?" Snape probed.

"Here from Tharja-sensei." Takeshi said handing him a letter.

"I take it you told her about me."

"Yes, sensei."

Looking over the letter Severus was surprised to see that she wanted to talk and catch up; turning to Takeshi she said, "Do you have the location of her home?"

"It was included in the letter, I didn't look inside it, but Tharja-sensei told me she included in her letter." he said and looking over the letter again Severus did see that the location was there.

"Thank you Takeshi, you may go now, I hope you haven't dulled in potions." Snape said dismissing him.

"Of course not and by your leave." Takeshi said bowing to the potion master and left.

"Let's head to the Common Room." Cedric said.

Walking to the room Susan, who was walking with them, asked, "What did you give to the professor?"

"A way to reconnect with an old friend of his." he said.

"Anyways there is a Quidditch match soon so let's go." Hannah said.

"Who's playing?" Susan asked.

"Lions vs Puffs with Snape as the ref." Andrei answered.

"Who's watching?"

"Everyone including Dumbledore." Susan answered Ernie, who caught up with them.

After the game, it was close but the lions winning the match, they all headed back to the castle for dinner.

"Takeshi look over there." Andrei said pointing near the forest.

Turning his head he saw a man with a cloak walking inside the forest feeling someone tapping his left shoulder turning to that direction he saw Catherine pointing somewhere else. Looking over there in that area he saw that it was Snape was running inside.

Takeshi, Andrei, and Catherine along with Tonks waited 'till everyone was ahead of them. Still outside all three said, "Realize Falcomon/Goblimon/Floramon."

Once the three digimon appeared Takeshi said, "Follow Snape-sensei into the forest."

All Andrei and Catherine said was, "Follow him."

With all three going into the forest Falcomon Flying, and Floramon and Goblimon following by foot; the humans walked back into the castle.

"Hey is it me or is Dumbledore looking over here?" Leanne asked them.

Looking over at the head table Dumbledore did have a look of worry when glancing over at the Hufflepuff table.

"He's looking at me." Takeshi said after further thought of why he was looking at this table.

"This is getting weird let's go." Leanne said with the others agreeing.

On the way back the three tamers encountered their digimon partners and loaded them back into the digivice.

"What did you get?" Takeshi said after realizing the digimon and locking the door to their common room door.

After reporting what they saw they all sat in silence. "So is Snape working with Quirrell?" Tonks asked, "I think that Snape knows what we just now know." Takeshi said.

"Is that why Snape was limping after the day the troll was let in?" Catherine quizzed.

"He probably went to check on the stone but the dog attacked him." Andrei theorized getting nods from all around.

"Takeshi what's that?" Catherine asked him.

Looking to the item next to him all three looked at him puzzled, "I found this on my bed when I went to change to my sleep clothes it didn't have any signature all it said was 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.'"

"Put it on." Catherine said.

Putting it on Takeshi saw that only his head was the only thing visible.

"Takeshi this is an invisibility coat!" Tonks yelled.

"Why is it that?" Catherine asked puzzled.

'Could this be?' Takeshi thought.

"Takeshi what's wrong?" Andrei said getting the others attention.

What surprised them is when a head of house ring appeared on his ring finger. "Why is that on your finger?" Tonks said shakenly, "What's wrong Tonks?" Catherine asked worried, "That is the symbol of the Deathly Hollows!" Tonks said.

Knowing about the Deathly Hollows Andrei and Catherine are shocked.

"How?" Tonks asked Takeshi.

"I am the heir of the Peverell family."

"Which one?" Andrei asked.

"The third brother." was all the Japanese native said.

"The one that treated Death like an old friend." Catherine whispered.

"I'm going to send this to Smith oba-san and see if there is anything on it." Takeshi said. They all agreed.

"Right it wasn't in your parent's vault so you don't know if it's been tampered with, good idea." Catherine said.

"Let's go to bed," Tonks said, "And don't tell a soul got it?" All of them nodded.

 **Another chapter complete. Good news that I'm almost done bad news is that I don't think I'll reach the third book well maybe or maybe not. It all depends on how fast I type, but oh well, bye.**


	17. finding clues

**New chapter is here once more. On the speed I'm typing at I can well get onto the beginning portion of the Chambers of Secrets. Other than that let's go.**

 **MT-CH 16**

Feeling someone shake him awake Takeshi opened his eyes to see that Catherine woke him up, "What do you need it's only," looking at his clock, "An hour more before we head to the training room?" he asked.

"Tonks thought it would be a good time to send the cloak to Smith." she responded.

"Yeah I'll do that now, thanks." Takeshi replied to Catherine on her way out.

Pulling out a pen and paper he wrote,

"Dear, Oba-san

I recently gained my families cloak of invisibility and since I don't know what's on it. I would like you to see if there is anything wicked on it.

Sincerely,

Takeshi"

After writing his initials on it; he shrunk the cloak and put in an envelope along with the letter.

"Yeah guys you can head to the training room," he told the others, "I'll meet you after I send my letter."

Leaving the room he heads to the owlery; however, on the way there he passed by the defense classroom. "Why haven't you gotten the stone yet you imbecile?" he heard. 

"S-sorry master it is difficult to find what defenses there are for the stone." he heard the stuttering voice of Quirrell. "I don't care about that," he heard once more, "And will you stop that stupid stuttering I can barely think when you do it." "Forgive me, my master, I will try to hold it back Lord Vold-."

"Don't call me that," the now named Voldemort said, "You don't deserve to call me that."

Hearing that the conversations were over he forgot about the letter and flash stepped over to the training room. "You will not believe what I just heard." he said walking in realizing Flacomon.

"What's up?" Andrei asked, "Why do you still have the letter?" Tonks asked confused.

Telling them what they heard they were shocked that Voldemort was inside the castle and was possessing Quirrell. "So Quirrell is working with Voldemort?!" Tonks asked shocked. Takeshi nodded at her question.

"We have to get the stone soon before they get it." Catherine said. "But when is a good time to get it?" Goblimon asked.

"Let's forget about it now and train." Andrei said, "We'll figure it out in time." Tonks said.

Subsequently, after training, they all went to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Here Susanoo bring this to Smith please." Takeshi asked his messenger hawk.

"What's our first class?" Catherine asked after getting their breakfast.

"History of Magic." was the Russian's response getting the others to groan in despair. "Can I please exorcise his rear?" Takeshi pleaded.

All he got were shakes making him groan once more. "Why don't you read the history book?" Catherine asked. "True." Takeshi said.

Getting up all three said goodbye to Cedric and Tonks and left for class. Takeshi groaned, "What's wrong?" Catherine asked worriedly. "Exams are coming up soon." was all he said getting the two others to groan as well.

"Let's worry about that after the class." Andrei said walking in with the others following.

After class, they headed to Charms class. "The spell we are going to learn today is the Alohomora Charm," Flitwick explained, "It is a charm the opens windows and doors that aren't protected by magic."

"The incarnations for this spell is al-LOH-ha-MOR-ah," he said, "And the spell movement is this." he said moving his wand in an upside down S-like motion.

The first one to get the spell was Catherine gaining the ire of Hermione with the lions taking the class with.

The next class was Herbology, "Can anyone tell me what this plant is?" she said pointing to a plant to her right. Looking at the plant Takeshi saw that the vines were moving like tentacles.

"It's called Devil's Snare." Padma, of Ravenclaw, said. "Good 5 points to Ravenclaw." the Hufflepuff head of house said.

"Devil's Snare's are used to guard, attack, or assassination." Sprout explained getting their attention. "Professor," Andrei said getting her attention, "In what ways can it be used in defense?"

"Good question Andrei," Sprout said answering his question, "Because it likes dark and damp locations someone can place it in a dark room, the plant can trap the intruder and strangle him/her." she said.

"Is there a way to defend from this plant?" Catherine asked. Sprout nodded, "Like I said for Andrei's question because it likes dark damp places it despises the heat and light," then added, "If the victim is able to maintain their presence of mind and relaxes, the Snare will relax its grip on them." After saying this she dismissed the class.

Because Care of Magical Creatures and Potions class were canceled because of an accident happening both classes, the three were heading back to their common room.

"Ok, I think we know one of the defenses for the stone?" Andrei said. "What?" Tonks said, who was in the room, getting up.

"Devil's Snare." Catherine said to the older girl.

"Anything else."

"We'll have to put the Alohomora Charm on the possibility list." Takeshi said.

"But isn't that a first-year spell?" Tonks asked confused.

Andrei nodded saying, "It may be a first-year spell, but is does have it uses."

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying that a troll will be for Quirrell's portion." Catherine said getting nods.

"But that leaves us with McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, and maybe Dumbledore." Floramon said.

"I thought that the unlocking charm was Flitwick's portion?" Tonks asked once more confused.

"It could be possible Tonton," Takeshi said, "But we don't really know."

"We still need to come up with a perfect time to act." Goblimon said.

"We'll think of that in time, Goblimon," Andrei said to his partner, "The only problem I can think for that is when Quirrell will act?"

"Let's get some sleep and brainstorm in the training room tomorrow." Takeshi said getting nods.

When that was over they all went to change in their sleep clothes and went to bed.

 **Done with another chapter. A couple more chapters 'till this is fanfic is over. I don't know if I should make a separate fanfic or I should just continue. I'll let you decide, bye.**


	18. Year's End

**Hello, everyone, this is the last chapter for Magical Tamer. Thank you for faving and following this story. All in all, I have** **18 Reviews - 53 Favs - 51 Follows. My typing schedule for the Chamber of Secrets will be the same as this story, meaning I start typing on Fridays then post on what every day it is; unless I have a sudden story in my head or I'm bored either one. Now that's out of the way let's begin.  
**

 **MT-CH17**

In the day's to come, the three magical tamers were preparing for their exams. They all had their strengths and weaknesses but they all helped each other out even Tonks gave them some pointers and heads up which to them were a godsend.

They would all occasionally head to the third floor and hear the three-headed dog and hear it bark. "Haven't these people know about air-conditioning?" Takeshi asked laying underneath a tree near the lake after taking their last exam. Professor Flitwick called them one by one into his class to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk. Professor McGonagall watched them turn a mouse into a snuffbox – points were given for how pretty the snuffbox was, but taken away if it had whiskers.

"True those rooms are seriously hot in the summer," Andrei exclaimed, "Can't they open a few windows." The girls, on the other hand, just rolled their eyes at the boys crying. "Just be glad it's over," Tonks said, "Then a few more days 'till we all go home." they all nodded at this.

"Has the baka tried anything with you yet?" Catherine asked Takeshi.

"Not since we left for Christmas, no." Takeshi said. "Do you know about the rumors?" Tonks asked.

"No what rumors?" Takeshi asked confused. "Well," Tonks began, "A few days ago Weasley and a few friends of his smuggled a dragon out of school and would have gotten away with it but got caught by Filch." This got a 'stupid/idiot/baka' from all three first years. "They were sent to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid, but along the way they ran into something that was drinking Unicorn blood," all three gasped wondering who would drink Unicorn's blood, but they all had an idea of who.

"Wait who even had a dragon," Catherine asked, "I thought you needed permission from the Ministry?" then all deadpanned saying together, "Hagrid."

Getting up Takeshi said, "I want to know where Hagrid got the dragon, who's with me?" with all of them getting up they headed to the half-giant hut.

Along the way they ran into Susan who asked, "Did you know that Dumbledore left the school?" "No, where did he go?" Catherine asked. Susan shook her head no saying, "All Professor McGonagall said that he'll be back tomorrow." After saying their thanks they changed their destination to their doom room.

"If Dumbledore is gone do you think that Quirrell will get the stone tonight?" Catherine asked.

"That's a positive the teme wouldn't miss an opportunity and neither will we." Takeshi said getting nods from everyone. "Will you be needing our help?" Falcomon questioned for the digimon. "Tag along just in case." Andrei responded.

"We have to wait 'till midnight so we can go." Tonks said. "Then it's a good thing I got this back." Takeshi said pulling out the cloak. "There's just one problem," Tonks said, "It will only fit three people."

"Will then I should say now that it's been modified a bit." Takeshi said. "What do you mean?" Andrei said. "Thanks to the research & development department they changed it to where I can summon a portal of darkness that will take me and others with me anywhere, as long as, I've been in that location." putting it on Takeshi could see that it was a trench coat with a hood (KH: Org. 13 coat (A/N: I don't own)).

"Perfect and since almost midnight let's suit up." Catherine said determined getting nods from the others.

When the clock stroke 12 all for met in the common room. Looking at each other the boys blushed seeing the catsuits showing off the curves of Tonks and the still developing curves of Catherine. The girls, on the other hand, were also blushing at the tight muscle shirts and mid tight pants they wore.

"Everyone ready," Takeshi questioned once getting nods he turned to the empty space in front of him then said, "Activate." after saying that a portal of darkness appeared then thinking the location the door to the Cerberus was in the picture.

Gesturing to the portal everyone walked in with Takeshi walking in last resulting in the portal to close.

Reappearing in front of the door Tonks asked, "How are we going to get past the dog?"

"We need to put it to sleep, but did anyone bring an instrument?" Catherine responded to Tonks question then asked. Looking around their faces 'no'. Pulling his hand through his hair the sleeve was pulled down and when Andrei looked he asked, "Is that an ocarina charm on your bracelet, Takeshi?" looking at the bracelet Takeshi said, "Good idea." Summoning it they all saw the shape of it was a curved dagger, the color was black, and the design was a full moon on the tip of the blade with a wolf howling on it (think of the PR Wildforce Zenaku ocarina dagger but with my design (A/N: I don't own))

"Do you know how to play?"

"Of course, I do, Tonton, I played a couple of songs on this," Takeshi answered to Tonks, "It also makes a pretty good weapon to boot."

Catherine opened the door and they all saw the three-headed dog in all its glory. "Takeshi I hope you start playing because it looks like it's about to eat us." Tonks said fearful of all the teeth.

But right as the dog opened his mouth, Takeshi started to play (think Zenaku's theme for PR Wildforce (A/N: don't own)).

Slowly leading the dog away from the trap door the others carefully walking over; opening the door Andrei looked down to see devil's snare, muttering a Russian spell, "Ognennyy shar (Fireball)." Launching the spell down into the pit they all heard screeching and after making sure there weren't any left they jumped down one by one with Takeshi being the last one, the dog already being asleep at this point.

Looking down the corridor they all pushed forward, but before Tonks opened the door a soft rustling and clinking seemed to be coming from up ahead. "Wings?" Andrei guessed but opened the door viewing the room they all saw key's flying around and broomsticks on the far side of the room.

"So we'll have to fly to get a key." Catherine muttered. "But which key is it there are hundreds of them." Andrei complained. "It would be a key that is similar to the handle." Tonks thought out loud. "There." Takeshi yelled pointing to a key that's looks like it's on his last leg."

"Realize Falcomon." Takeshi said summoning the digital bird, "What do you need Takeshi?" "None of us are flyers," Takeshi explained to the bird, "We need you to get that key and be prepared for anything that happens."

Nodding Falcomon took off and after few minutes caught the key then flew down, but before he could the rest of the keys began to fly towards him. Dodging the rookie landed giving the key to Takeshi opening the door.

"Well that's 2/5," Tonks said, "That's right Hagrid's then Flitwick's." Catherine said. "Now. . . ." Andrei said opening the door revealing a giant chessboard.

"McGonagall's." Andrei finished his sentence. "We don't have time for this." Takeshi groaned.

"Then how are we going to pass," Tonks asked, "By the looks of it, we'll have to play."

"Where's that trash bit of a lion rumors are that he can play this game pretty good?" Andrei said.

Pulling out his Bo staff the Japanese muttered, "Yomi mode." resulting in the staff to curve towards Takeshi (think Sinon's bow from Sword Art Online; sorry I can't really describe it (A/N: don't own)).

Pulling the string he said, "Tonton please get a shield charm up."

Once that was in place he muttered once more, "Incendiary arrow." saying that Japanese symbols emerged around the arrow then Takeshi let loose the arrow.

Landing in the middle of the board it exploded filling the room with smoke; when that cleared the entire board was destroyed, "Let's go."

Running across the board they all saw the pieces start to reassemble, but they would be long gone by the time it would be complete.

"Now up next is either Quirrell, Snape, or Dumbledore's." Catherine said as they ran to the next room; opening the door they all saw a knocked out troll on the floor, "I guess Quirrell got here before us." Andrei said as they ran past the troll.

"This must be Snape-sensei's protection." Takeshi said as Tonks grabbed the parchment.

Reading it out loud it said:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting bidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight?

"Pretty smart sensei good move." Takeshi said.

"What's up?"

"This is a puzzle," Takeshi explained, "And since wizards and witches don't have an ounce of logic they'll be stuck here."

"What's the answer?" Tonks asked.

"Lucky for us we won't be needing it," Takeshi said pulling out a scroll, "Sealing art: Flame seal."

Saying that the seal blazed a bright blue with the flames being absorbed leaving an opening.

Running through they were half surprised to see Quirrell in front of a mirror. "Well, we were expecting you." Takeshi said gaining his attention.

"Potter what a surprise to see you." Quirrell said.

"My master and I were surprised when you were sorted into Hufflepuff," he said turning back to the mirror, "How can I get the stone I can see myself giving it to my master."

"Volcano Eruption!" Andrei yelled slamming his left-hand ax to the ground followed by an eruption of earth toward Quirrell. But Quirrell threw up a shield stopping the attack.

"Blade Waltz (Legend of Legacy (A/N: don't own))!" Catherine yelled charging in, but had to dodge at the last minute when Quirrell yelled, "Sectumsempra!"

"Bolt Strike!" Takeshi yelled striking him in his left arm. "Ahhhhh!" Quirrell yelled in pain, "You brats!"

"Confringo!" Tonks yelled getting him in the thigh making him yelling pain once more.

"Focus on the boy!" a voice yelled. "Of course my master." Quirrell said now setting him sight on him.

"Attack him while his focus is on me!" Takeshi yelled getting 'rogers' from the others. Drawing out his Bo staff he muttered, "Naginata mode." with it in hand he charged at the rouge professor skillfully dodging each of his attacks while the rogue professor was bleeding with every attack.

"ENOUGH!" Quirrell yelled launching a wide field Crucio.

"AHHHH!" all four yelled in pain. " _Petrificus Totalus." binding Takeshi he was levitated in front of the mirror with Quirrell who asked, "What do you see potter?"_

 _Looking into the mirror Takeshi saw all his friends and family in the park; seeing his mirror-self pull out the stone then put it in his pocket resulting in Takeshi feeling a weight of the stone in his pocket.  
_

 _"All I see is me kicking your behind." Takeshi said to him. "He lies." a voice said.  
_

 _"What did you really see Potter!?" Quirrell yelled at him._

The high voice spoke again.

"Let me speak to him... face-to-face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough!"

"I have strength enough... for this..."

Once the voice stopped talking Quirrell slowly took off the turban and turned shocking the four seeing not the back of his head, but a face with chalk white, eyes glowing red and slits for nostrils, similar to that of a snake.

"Harry Potter. . ." it whispered but everyone heard it.

"See what you've done to me," it rasped, "A mere shadow of my former glory."

"To only have a form when shared with a human body," he whispered once more, "But there are always those who are willing to give to me, their master. You've seen Quirrell drink the blood of unicorns from the forest," closing into Takeshi's ear then said, "And when I have the Elixir of Life I will have a body of my own. So why don't you hand over the stone."

While Voldemort was talking Takeshi could see Andrei crawl slowly towards the mirror and Catherine and Tonks ready to attack.

"Your mother dead protecting you, so why don't you give me the stone, you don't want her sacrifice to be in vain do you?" Voldemort asked once more.

"NEVER!" Takeshi yelled breaking the binds signaling the girls to attack. "Mode change: Hammer." Andrei said changing both axes into hammers.

"Andrei destroy the mirror!" Takeshi yelled after putting the stone back into his pocket resulting in the stone being placed back in the mirror.

"Comet Smash!" Andrei yelled out slamming one of his hammers against the mirror destroying it gaining the attention of Quirrell, who when heard the destruction of the mirror yelled, "NOO!"

"Mode change: Tonfa." Takeshi said changing the naginata to tonfas.

"Die Potter!" Quirrell yelled turning straight towards him, "Avada Kedavra!"

Seeing the curse charging straight at him Takeshi started to run in the same direction. Ignoring the yells to stop he kept running then right when it looks like the curse is going to hit, Takeshi does a front flip jumping over the killing curse.

"Impos–." Quirrell was interrupted when Takeshi began to smack at him with furious blow for blow combos.

But when Takeshi took a step back Quirrell used this to wring Takeshi by the neck, when Quirrell tried his hands felt like they were touching fire.

"AHHH!" he yelled in pain letting him go causing the first year to stumble back with the three to regroup to him; all three watching the rogue professor yell in pain.

"Mode change: Naginata." changing the tonfas back into the pole weapon.

Concentrating he didn't realize that the blade of the weapon shined a bright light. "For all the pain you caused people from your rise to now prepare to fall," Takeshi yelled twirling the naginata, "Heaven's Light: Shining Blast!" thrusting the weapon forward a blast of light discharge towards Quirrell intending on ending Voldemort.

But at the last minute Voldemort fled from Quirrell's body leaving the scene, but Quirrell, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky getting destroyed.

With that finished Takeshi fainted hearing the three shouts.

Waking up Takeshi looked around to see Andrei, Catherine, and Tonks sitting all around him sleeping.

The first one to wake was Catherine, who upon seeing him, yelled, "Takeshi!" Startled by the noise but upon seeing Takeshi wake all went to hug him and from Tonks smack him on the back of his head for worrying them like that. Hearing the noise Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office to see her patient awake.

"How long have I been here?" Takeshi said trying to get him bearing in place. "You've been in here for three days now," Pomfrey answered checking on him, "Your friends stayed in here when visiting hour started, only leaving for class, 'till closing time." she added.

"The whole school knows Takeshi, but we didn't tell anyone what really happened." Catherine informed him. Then Andrei added, "We didn't tell Dumbles about what happened either.

"Your fine so you can leave." Pomfrey told him after a few minutes. Leaving the room all four left straight to the Great Hall for the leaving feast, upon seeing all the green silver with snakes they knew that Slytherins won the House Cup.

"Another year came and left!" Dumbledore said, standing up from the Head Table, cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts..."

"Now, as I understand, house points are to be awarded. As it stands in last place is Gryffindor with 312 points, Hufflepuff in third with 352 points, second place is Ravenclaw with 426 points, and First is Slytherin with 472 points." getting small smiles from both house and head of the house.

"But recent events must be taken into account," Dumbledore announced resulting in the smiles from the snakes to fade, "To Mr. Andrei Ivanov," he said gaining Andrei's attention, "I award 20 points for quick thinking." getting cheers from the Hufflepuff table.

"To Catherine Deneuve," gaining her attention at hearing her name, "For staying Calm in the face of danger I award 25 points." getting cheers once more.

"To Nymphadora Tonks," here she was scowling at her first name, "For being responsible to yourself and others with you I award 50 points." here the house of loyalty were cheering for getting that many points.

"And Harry Potter," gaining the attention of the entire room even though Takeshi disliked that name, "For showing bravery and loyal I award 30 points." now the whole room shook from how loud the Hufflepuffs yelled in cheer; in the head table, Severus shook hands with Sprout.

"Which means there must be some redecorating to do." Dumbledore said waving his hand causing all the banners to change to canary yellow with black and a badger.

A day after the feast their grades came with all three in the top five with Catherine in first, Takeshi in third, and Andrei in fourth place. You can hear Hermione yell at seeing that she was in second.

And with their wardrobes emptied and trunks packed. Everyone began to leave the castle with McGonagall handing out notes warning not use Magic over the summer. Getting on one of the boats Hagrid took them to the station. Exchanging phone numbers they all promised to text each other.

"You text us right Takeshi?" Catherine said glaring at him.

"Of course, I will." Takeshi responded.

"Maybe we can all see each other over the summer?" Andrei asked as they all walked out with all agreeing.

After separating Takeshi ran into Smith and after the greetings and hugs left for Japan. Upon stepping off the platform got tackled by Suzie, Ai, and Mako.

Laughing he got them off of him and stood up seeing everyone there, even though they didn't have magic the minister of magic in Japan let them in, reaching him Rika hugged her little brother missing him before letting the others get in their hugs.

Walking out Takeshi thought, 'It's good to be home.'

 **Finally done again thank you all for reading this story and those who committed. As stated above the next book will be type this Friday and posted when I post it. That's all folks bye.**


	19. author note 2

**Hey everyone Rwbyknight here. Forgot to post the next book was posted Magical Tamer Secrets of the Chamber go check it out.**


End file.
